Prince Charming
by nessalyn
Summary: When Tommy ruins Jude's special night, will she be able to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" Jude Harrison squealed as Kat Benton stuck her with a pin. They were at G Major, doing the final fitting for her prom dress. She couldn't believe she was finally eighteen, finally a senior, and finally able to go to prom.

"Sorry," Kat replied as she pinned a few more places. "Okay, turn around and look in the mirror. It's not done or sewn obviously, but it's close to what it's going to look like finished."

"Wow, Kat, it's gorgeous," Jude exclaimed at the shimmery pink dress. It was a strapless ballgown, with swarvoski crystals in a thin band around the top of the dress. It was fitted at the top and waist, showcasing her new, womanly figure, and then delicately flared out, much like a wedding dress. It wasn't exactly Jude's style, but Kat had put so much work into it, and Jude had to admit she didn't look half bad in the dress.

"Thanks, but it wouldn't look half as good on anyone else," she laughed.

"Can you believe we graduate in less than a month?" Jude asked, stepping down from the pedestal.

Kat shook her head. "I'll be moving to New York in five weeks."

"I'm going to my Senior prom with a gay guy," Jude said.

Kat laughed. "Hey, it could be worse. Mason's a sweet guy."

"I know he is, that's the problem, I wish he was straight."

"You and the whole female population."

"We're still going together right?" Jude asked.

'Yeah, Jamie already rented the limo and everything."

"Good," Jude's eyes wandered over to Studio A where Mason was recording with Tommy and Kwest.

Kat looked over. "So, now that you're eighteen, any chance of you and lover boy getting together?"

Jude eyed her curiously as she stepped behind the curtain to take off the dress. "You mean, me and Tommy?"

"Yeah, who else?"   
Jude scoffed at the idea. "Like that'd ever happen Kat."

"Jude, you may be immune to it, but the rest of us see how he looks at you." Kat knew this from the long hours she had been putting in at G Major, by taking EJ's job, after she left.

"He doesn't look at me any different, than he has for the past four years," she sighed as she walked out from behind the curtain wearing jeans and a black babydoll tee.

"You keep telling yourself that. I have to go though, Jamie's picking me up," she said as she grabbed the dress .

Jude hugged her. "Thanks Kat."

"Anytime."

After Kat was gone, Jude wandered over to Studio A, listening to Mason's haunting voice. She hadn't had a relationship with anyone since her and Speed had mutually broken up a year ago. Jude asked Mason if he'd go to prom with her, three days before tickets were due. She had no one else to go with, and she knew she'd have fun with Mason. But, as much of a punk rocker as she was, she'd always wished for the prom fairytale. She had the perfect dress, the perfect accessories, but she didn't have Prince Charming, and she never would. Prince Charming was sitting in the studio, with his headphones on, pouring his heart out, trying to get Mason's song just right, and never caring about her. Oh, he said he cared, but she knew he didn't care in the way she wanted him too. She knew he never would.

Tommy turned around and she quickly walked away. She slowly sauntered out to the alley and aimlessly walked around. She was now working on her fourth album, and most of her inspiration came from this dark alley. She didn't know why or how, but things just came to her when she was out here.

"Hey."

Jude looked behind her and saw Tommy coming out of the door. "Hey," she said quietly.

"What's up?"

"Just walking. Did you finish Mason's album?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "That kid is so happy it's unbelievable."

Jude smiled. "Yeah, he should be proud of it."

"They're celebrating inside, if you want to go in," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Jude sighed and looked up at the dark blue, threatening clouds. "I'd rather stay out here and wait for it to rain."

Tommy frowned as he walked back inside G Major. Jude wasn't the same anymore, she was to a certain extent, but at times, she was a totally different person. He still loved her, always had, but now that there was a possibility of a relationship between the two, he was nervous around her. He'd never been nervous around any girl before, not even before BoyzAttack.

Jude felt raindrops on her skin. She stood up and danced as the rain began to fall faster and harder, never knowing that Prince Charming was watching the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude was walking to the studio the next day when Tommy's tell-tale blue Viper pulled up beside her.

"Hey Cinderella."

Jude gave him a puzzled look.

"Kat dropped your dress off at G Major this morning."

"Oh."

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride."

"Um, okay," she said quietly as she got in the car.

"How have you been? We haven't really talked lately."

"Good I guess. You?"

"Alright I suppose. Ready to record anything today?"

"Yeah, Kwest has it."

"Kwest?"

"Yeah."

"Jude, I'm your producer."

"N..no you're not. Darius told me he fired you from my album."

"What?"

"He said you were a distraction."

Tommy cursed and swerved to the side of the street. "And you let him?"

"There's not much I can do about it Tommy. He's my boss."

"You could have said something!"

"Don't chew my ass just because Darius didn't tell you! This isn't my fault!"   
"Whatever," Tommy said as he put the Viper in gear and sped off toward G Major. Once they arrived in the parking lot, Tommy threw it in park and quickly got out of the car.

"Tommy, wait!"

"Jude, I don't want to talk to you, not right now," he said as he stormed into G Major.

Jude sat down on the steps. Didn't he understand that there was nothing she could do? Darius told her Kwest was her new producer this morning, it wasn't like she could change things.

"Hey girl,"Portia said, sitting down beside her.

"Hey," she said sullenly.

"What's wrong," Portia asked, as she looked at Jude's glum face. "Let me guess, Quincy?"

"How'd you know?"

"Girl, you're eighteen now, you can't expect us not to think somethings going to happen."

"He doesn't like me like that Portia. He may have once, but not anymore."

"You keep telling yourself that sweetie. Let's go inside."

"Yeah," Jude said, getting up and walking into G Major. She walked in and was greeted by Kwest.

"Hey, I hear Tommy heard the news."

"Yeah," Jude said as she heard Tommy yelling in Darius's office. She quickly walked into Studio A and threw herself in a chair.

Kwest followed her and began to set up for the day. He watched her slow movements and her green eyes, that threatened the onslaught of tears.

"Jude, this isn't your fault."

"I know. But, Tommy sure thinks it is."

"You know how he is. He overreacts."

"He got thrown off my album Kwest! He acts like it's this big deal, but I know he doesn't care. Why does he have to do this?"

"Why does he have to do what?" Kwest said, gently prying for more details.

"This. He makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong, like everything is my fault. I know he doesn't care, but if he reacts like this, how can he not care?"

"You know Tommy cares about you."

"Yeah, but not the way I want him too! Did you ever hear about my sixteenth birthday, or even my seventeenth for that matter?"

"I heard a few details."

"Both times he told me I had to forget it Kwest! If he cared he wouldn't have done that, and now that I'm finally eighteen, he acts like I'm a child."

"What exactly happened on those two nights anyways?"

"He kissed be on my sixteenth in the alley, and then on my seventeenth-" she trailed off, remembering that day perfectly.

"Sadie and I, we weren't right."

"Why?"

"You know exactly why," he said as he reached over and passionately kissed her.

They continued to kiss, Tommy gently removing her shirt, and that's when Speed walked in, which ended that relationship.

"Oh, well Tommy never told me about your seventeenth."

"Go figure," she scoffed.

"Jude, just talk to him about how you feel."

"It's not that easy. Besides, graduation is a month away, and prom is three days away. After that I'm moving, it doesn't matter anymore."

"When did you decide that?"

"Today."

"Where do you plan on moving?"

"Anywhere. Maybe California."

"Tommy's not going to like that."

"Ya know what Kwest? I don't care what Tommy likes or doesn't like anymore."

"Jeez, Jude, chill."

She sighed and walked into the recording booth, putting her headphones on, for yet another day at the eventful G Major.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jude, can I speak to you?" Darius asked.  
"Yeah," she said quietly, taking her headphones off.  
"I heard you talking to Kwest about moving."  
"You heard that?" Her face paled.  
"Yes, and I don't blame you. Look, I have a studio in L.A., and if you want, I can transfer you there."  
"You would? I mean, you'd do that for me?"  
"Well, I do'nt want to lose my star artist because Tom is deciding to be dumb."  
Jude closed her eyes and looked down at the ground  
"Jude, don't worry about it, it's not a big deal."  
"Thanks Darius."  
"Anytime girl. Now get back to work. You're still here until you graduate."  
Jude smiled and turned back toward Studio A.  
The night air breathes  
But not so easy as before  
Did you notice  
Did you take the time to listen  
To my breath or to my words  
When I spoke I explained my feelings  
And my reasons for the way I love you  
I'm getting to the point

Chorus  
And I feel like I do  
Even more now that I'm leaving  
Well, I feel just like I do when I'm with you

And she's so sweet and  
I'm leaving thinkin  
How I'm barely breathin'

Notice how your every look gives me tingles  
And I wonder if your listening to what I'm thinking  
We won't fade away

And I feel like  
I do even more now that I'm leaving  
Well, I feel just like I do when I'm with you  
And I feel like I do even more now that  
I'm leaving you, I'm leaving you  
So what am I to do

My feelings have not fallen away  
Your my every thought yeah  
Everything will go on it's own way  
Everything is ok we can try to make it  
Everything will go, it's all right baby  
It's all right baby, its all right baby boy  
Why don't you stay  
My feelings have not passed away  
You're my every thought here, everything will

"That sounded really good," Mason said, walking into the sound booth.  
"Not too bubble-gum pop?"  
"You couldn't be bubble-gum pop if you wanted to."  
Jude smiled. "Thanks."  
"Tommy off the album?"  
Jude solemnly nodded. "Darius said he was a distraction."  
"Go figure."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Never mind."  
"Jude, that rocked," Kwest said. "How all we have to do is mix. Uh, Tommy told me that you told him he was off the album."  
"I did."  
"Well he's pissed off at me not because I didn't tell him."  
"Well join the club, he's pissed at me because I didn't argue with Darius about it."  
Kwest sighed and motioned toward the door. "Why don't you and Mason go get some coffee or something and come back in about two hours."  
"Okay."  
Mason and Jude walked out of the building and down the street to the small coffee shop the G Major employees usually haunted. Jude sat down at a small table while Mason ordered coffee for himself and a mocha cappucino for her.  
"Thanks," she said when he handed her the styrofoam cup.  
"You're really down about this whole Tommy thing, aren't you?"  
"I guess," she solemnly said as she took a sip of the hot drink.  
"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"  
"Where did that come from?"  
"It's a logical statement. You're legal now, so what's the big deal?"  
"I thought that on my eighteenth birthday, everything would be magical, like a fairytale. Tommy was going to tell me he loved me, and everything would be perfect. But, things couldn't have turned out further from perfect. Tommy didn't even come to my party. I got a voice-mail, telling me he was in Cancun. I know it sounds childish, but that hurt."  
"I know, I was the one who found you in Studio B crying. And, it doesn't sound childish."  
"You know the song I recorded today?"  
"Yeah."  
"It was the first song I've recorded since my birthday, that was four months ago. I can't look at him, without thinking what should be, and why he doesn't love me. He's dating all these different girls and doesn't even pay attention to me. What is so wrong with me?" Jude asked, on the verge of tears.  
"Nothing is wrong with you. I don't know what's up Tommy's ass, but he's stupid if he lets you go."  
"Everyone tells me, 'Oh, he loves you, just give it time.' It doens't make any sense. If he loves me so much, why is he dating all those stick-thin model chicks?"  
"He's not supposed to like you Jude. He is, was your producer."  
"So, like that's mattered before," she said, wiping tears from her eyes.  
"Let's get back to work. Kwest is probably done mixing by now."  
"Yeah," she said quietly.  
"So what do you think?" Kwest asked, leaning back in his chair.  
"I think you are the best sound engineer and the best producer in the world," Jude said, hugging Kwest.  
"I'm glad I was so easily replaced," Tommy said bitterly.

CREDIT goes to Teddy Geiger for the song


	4. Chapter 4

**I had fun writing this chapter, you guys will probably hate it lol. Anyways, credit for the song goes to Nickelback, Flat on the Floor**

* * *

"Don't be like this," Jude said sternly.

"Don't be like what?"

"Acting like you care. I know you don't, so why don't you just go sleep with another one of your model friends!"

"What I do in my personal life is none of your business," he said gruffly.

"You're not my producer anymore, so what I do in the studio, is none of your business!" she screamed.

"Jude, that's enough," Kwest said calmly.

"No, don't tell her what to do Kwest, if she has something to say to me, she should say it."

"I think you are an arrogant, self-centered bastard, who thinks he's God's great gift to women."

"That's the best you can come up with Harrison?"

"Shut-up Tommy," she said through gritted teeth.

"Now Jude, do you really think that's going to offend me, especially after you fired me off your album, and hired him," he said pointing toward Kwest.

"Tommy, you've taken this far enough," Mason said.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I really hope you know you're making a jackass out of yourself! You couldn't be more full of yourself at this point."

"Oh really? Jude, come on we all know that you're in love with me. You love every single thing I do, and you don't get the fact that I will never date you."

In those mere five seconds, Jude's world came crashing down. She had never heard something that hurt so much, cut so deep before, not even when her parents told her they were getting a divorce. Nothing could have ever prepared her for what Tommy had said. Slow tears ran down her pale face as she glared at Tommy.

"Did you think we were going to date or something?"

Jude stared at him in disbelief. This wasn't the Tommy she knew. "Fuck you," she spat through the tears as she ran out into the alley.

"Man, do you want to explain what in the hell that was?" Kwest asked.

"What? I'm just telling her the truth."

"Oh bullshit Tommy, we all know how you look at her. You're more head-over-heels for her, than she is for you," Mason said.

Tommy sat down in a chair. "Maybe a year ago, or even a few months ago, but she's not my type. She's a kid."

"Who are you and what did you do with Tommy? You just killed that girl, I really hope you realize that," Kwest said, walking away.

"Where are you going? We have work to do."

"I'm going to go see what kind of damage you did, with your smart-ass mouth!"

Jude slid down to the concrete, her head in her hands as she sobbed. How could Tommy say something so cruel? He had yelled at her before, but he'd never said anything like that. She wanted to die, right there in that alleyway. She was so caught up in her thoughts and crying she didn't hear the door close.

"Hey," Kwest said quietly, sitting down beside her.

"Hi," she said wiping her eyes and looking away.

"What Tommy said, you know none of that was true."

"It sounded like he meant it," she managed to squeak out.

Kwest watched as fresh tears stained the young woman's cheeks. "I don't know why he said it Jude."

Her tears came quicker and her breath started to come in gasps.

"Jude," Kwest said, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her against his chest. "I'm sorry," he said as he rubbed her back.

"Why was I so stupid? I thought he loved me."

"He does Jude."

"Could have fooled me."

"I don't know what to say Jude. I'll talk to Tommy."

"Don't, he's not worth it," she said, her bottom lip quivering.

"Then let's go write some kick-ass lyrics and make him regret it."

Jude shrugged.

"I think you should at least attempt to smile, so I can think that you're okay."

Jude weakly smiled, knowing Kwest was trying his hardest to make her feel better, but nothing could ever make her feel better, not after what her Prince had just said to her.

"That's better," he said, standing up, and stretching his arm out to help her up. "Let's go work on that song."

"Yeah," she said quietly, following Kwest back into G Major.

"Give me a reason, for me to believe in," Jude sang softly.

Kwest shook his head.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You want him to feel like an ass right?"

"Well...yeah, I guess."

"That's not going to fly. You have to have a kick-ass, girl-rock song."

"Or a heart-wrenching ballad."

"Exactly, you're getting somewhere now."

"Not like I can depend on anyone," she sang as she furiously wrote in her notebook.

"Nice. That's much better."

They spent the next hour and a half coming up with lyrics.

"Okay girl, get in there and show me what you got."

_Not like I need to depend upon anyone  
Since I can see the lack of me for me to be here at all  
One more the anthem for the know it all  
I won't be standing up for long I better learn how to crawl  
Learn how to crawl  
In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor _

Like I need to defend my own innocence  
So what I did it, I admit it, and I'm pleading the fifth  
One more anthem for the know it all  
I won't be standing up for long I better learn how to crawl  
Learn how to crawl  
In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor

Eight minutes I'm losing it a little bit  
Five minutes your description might be startin' to fit  
3 to go and I'm forgetting all that I've ever known  
I won't be standing up alone I better learn how to crawl

Not like I need to depend upon anyone  
Since I can see the lack of need for me to be here at all  
One more anthem for the know it all  
I won't be standing up for long I better learn how to crawl  
Learn how to crawl  
In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor

Can't stand up at all  
Can't see nothin' at all  
In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor

"Jude, that was incredible. Tommy is going to flip."

"Yeah," she said, her hands shaking.

"Jude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just putting everything in perspective I guess."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, putting her equipment away.

"Who was it?"

Jude looked up at him. "Who was what?"

"Who are you admitting it about?"

"Speed and I...Tommy asked me and he flipped when I told him. That was about 6 months ago, when he actually acted like he cared."

"Jude-"

"I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said, hearing the door close. "Oh Tommy are you in for it," he muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Kwest was finishing mixing the song the next morning when Tommy came in.

"Where's Jude?"

"Probably at her house, like she is every morning," he looked at his watch, "at 7:00," he said distantly.

"I need to talk to her."

Kwest took off his headphones and hit play. "I think it's a bit late for that."

Tommy listened closely to the lyrics. Her voice was husky and emotion-filled. You could obviously tell she was hurt by what he had said, but none of that mattered after he heard what she had to say. He didn't feel shame or pity, he was pissed off. "That's not Jude."

"You wish it wasn't man."

"How could you let her record something like that?"

"Yeah, actually it was my idea."

"Everyone's going to know it's about me."

"And your point? You were a royal ass to her yesterday."

Tommy looked at his best friend in diselief. How could Kwest turn on him like this? Granted, he wasn't very nice to Jude yesterday, but what was he supposed to say. Yeah, I love you and want to ride off into the sunset with you? It doesn't work that way, it never would.

The next minute, Portia stormed into the studio in a fit of rage. "What the hell have you done now Quincy?"

"Why?"

"Jude's not coming in today, and after graduation, she's moving to Los Angeles. You must have done something because you're the only one that affects her this way."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Dude, what didn't you do?" Kwest asked.

"Somebody explain to me what is going on?"

"Tommy fed Jude a bunch of bullshit about how he didn't love her and they would never have a snowball's chance in hell," Kwest explained.

"I did not!"

"Oh that was intelligent Tom."

"You two are just pathetic," Tommy said.

"Why? Because we both know you're a lying dog?"

"Kwest, do me a favor and shut-up."

"Jude, I'm so, so, so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you," Mason said in the lobby of G Major. "I didn't know my parents were coming to town, they just springed it on me."

"It's okay," she said disheartedly. "It's just prom."

"Just prom? You've been waiting for this forever."

"Mason, don't worry about it."

"Worry about what?" Kwest asked.

"Mason can't go with me to prom."

"Oh, that could be a problem," he said quietly.

"I'm just not going, it's not a big deal."

"How about I take you?"

"You? What do you want at a highschool prom?"

"I'm helping a friend, that's all that matters. And besides, it could be kind of fun."

"What about Tommy?"

"What about him?" Jude snapped.

"Okay, touchy subject, I know."

"He heard the song by the way."

"And?"

"Mission accomplished. He's majorly pissed off, and he wants to talk to you. So, if I were you, I would jet right about now."

"Got it. Thanks," Jude said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of G Major.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jude, wake up," Sadie said, shaking her sister.

"But, I want to sleep."

"Prom maybe ring a bell? As in the reason why I'm home from college."

"Fine," she said, throwing the covers off of her.

"Going with Kwest I heard."

Jude nodded as she sat up." Yeah, I guess."

"But, you'd rather go with a certain ex-boybaneder named little Tommy Q?"

"Not anymore."

"Liar."

"You didn't hear what he said to me."

"Whatever he said, isn't true, and you'd know that if you'd go look downstairs."

"What?"

"Just go downstairs."

Jude looked at Sadie before descending down the stairs. She saw two vases sitting on the marble counter, one with a dozen lilies, and another with a dozen white roses, dipped in blue, her favorite. "What are those?"

"Roses are from Tommy, lilies are from Mason."

"Wow," she said quietly, picking the card out of the lilies.

_Jude, _

_I'm sorrry about your prom. You know that I wish I could go, but I'm sure you'll have fun with Kwest. _

_And don't think about dork-face, just have fun!_

_Love ya girl, _

_Mason_

"What about the one from Tommy?"

"I don't want to read it. I'm going to take a shower before the stylist comes to do my hair."

"Jude, just read it."

"No! I'm not going to read it!"

"Fine, but for all you know, Tommy could be apologizing."

"Bullshit. Tommy doesn't know how to apologize. Now, I'm going to go take a shower," she said pointedly.

"Go ahead and run away from it."

"Run away? What the hell are you talking about? He's the one who made me feel like crap."

Sadies tone softened. "I know what Tommy is like, and I know that I was always second to him. He is so scared of commitment that he lashes out at people. Whatever he said, I'm sure he didn't mean."

"I'm eighteen Sadie, have been now for awhile."

"Makes no difference Jude."

"I have to go take a shower," Jude said, retreating up the steps.

Sadie shook her head as she heard the telephone ring. "Hello."

"Is Jude there?"

"She's in the shower Tommy."

"Did she get the flowers?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"She wouldn't read the card. I'm not sure what you said to her, but you royally pissed her off."

Tommy sighed and paced around his four bedroom apartment. "Sadie, I screwed up."

"No shit Tommy."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Tommy. I love my sister, and right now, I'm not even sure you're the best thing for her."

"Sadie, you don't mean that."

"I have to go Tommy. Bye."

"Jude, you look gorgeous," Kwest exclaimed when he picked her up that night. Her dress was very formfitting around the bust and she wore a dangling pink ice-drop necklace, with matching pink earrings. Her hair was barrel curled, and was delicately arranged around her bare shoulders.

Jude lightly blushed. "Thanks."

"I don't think I've ever seen you without black on."

Jude smirked and lifted up her dress to show him her black garter with a pink guitar charm on it.

Kwest laughed and extended his arm for her to take. "Read to go princess?"

"Yeah," she smiled as they walked out of the door. "Wow, you got us a limo?"   
"Well, technically it's G Major's limo, but since you're the rockstar and all."  
Jude looked up at him and laughed. "Thanks Kwest."

"Anytime girl," he said as he opened the limo door for her.

Jude took a deep breath as they rolled up in front of her school.

"What's wrong?" Kwest asked with a smile.

"Nothing, I just, it's nothing," she said, putting on a brave smile.

"Well princess, let's go in."

Jude smiled and stepped out of the limo, grabbing onto Kwest's arm. She had to admit he looked pretty good dressed up. He was wearing a traditional black tux with a light pink vest, matching with her dress perfectly. She glanced over to him and smiled unconciously while they walked into the decorated gymnasium.

Most people would have thought her senior prom was too beneath Jude Harrison, but to be honest, Jude had been waiting for this forever. She always thought it would be with her dream boyfriend, her prince.

"Earth to Jude," Kwest joked.

Jude closed her eyes and looked up at him, for a split second she saw Tommy's smiling face look down at her, but the image faded as fast as it had come. "Sorry, just thinking I guess."

"Would you be thinking of a certain someone who happens to be your producer?"

Jude shrugged and looked up at Kwest. "Maybe. Why is he so hard to get off my mind?"

"Because you love him Jude, you can't help it."

"He doesn't love me."

"Jude-"

She shook her head. "No, it's okay, really."

"Excuse me, you're next for pictures," the lady told them.

Kwest and Jude walked in front of the castle centerpiece and the bright pink and black streamers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her hands were delicately placed atop his. She put on a fake smile, she couldn't be happy. She'd never forget the words he said to her. "Did you really think we were ever going to date?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Review...pretty please? I'm a total review whore...I admit it lol. But it seems like no one reads my stuff anymore, so please?

"Jude, if you don't want to be here, we can go somewhere else."

"No, I'm not going to let him ruin this."

"Okay," he said, his arm protectively slinking around her waist.

She looked around at her fellow classmates, dressed in their expensive dresses, smiling, taking pictures, and laughing, things she should have been doing. She had no reason not to have fun. She was with a great guy, someone her cared for her, even if it was just as friends. Why couldn't Tommy be more like Kwest? Kwest didn't cheat, he didn't lie, or sleep around, he'd never been married, and he never drank himself into a stupor, which Tommy tended to do weekly, if not nightly, as of late. All of it, obviously made Tommy who he was, but she could name two good qualities to every one of his bad ones.

"Kwest I'll be right back, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll just go talk to Jamie or something," he said. As soon as Jude was out of sight, he pulled out his cell phone and called Sadie. "Sadie, where in the hell is he?"

"You don't want to know," she said.

"What do you mean? Where are you?"

"At his apartment."

"Why? Sadie, you two didn't-"

"No! I came over to persuade him to go, but he's not exactly in a state where he would be able to go anyway."

"What did he do?"

"He's drunk."

Kwest groaned and walked out to the hallway. "Well he just screwed himself over."

"Tell me about it. I wouldn't be over here if Jude wasn't so hung up on him."

"I know. She hasn't said much all night."

Kwest heard a loud thud in the background. "Sadie, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Tommy just fell off the couch," she said like it was no big deal.

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"And why not?"

"Because he was a jerk, and still if one."

Kwest sighed and saw Jude coming out of the bathroom. "Yeah Uncle Bernard, everything's fine. Look, I have to go, bye."

"Uncle Bernard?"

"Yeah, he's uh coming for a visit, just a sec," he said as he heard Sadie talking some more.

"Whose Uncle Bernard...Oh Tommy, that's sick!"

Kwest couldn't help but smirk. When Tommy drank, he went all out, which probably meant he just threw up on something.

"Bye Uncle Bernard."

Kwest hung up the phone and turned to Jude. He heard the muffled sound of "There's Us" through the thin walls. "Do you want to go dance?"

"Uh sure," she said softly, taking Kwest's hand and walking into the auditorium. His hands rested on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You look really pretty tonight."

"Thanks, you don't clean up too bad yourself."

"I know you wish Tommy was here, and I know you're mad at him for the other day, but he really is sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it Kwest."

"Sorry," he said, noticing people were clamoring toward the hallway. People were yelling and pushing to get out of the gym. Jude turned around and saw Kat walking toward her.

"Why don't you come over here?"

"What's going on Kat?"

"I just, I really think you should come over here."

Jude looked from Kwest to Kat and picked up her dress, walking out to the hallway. The sight she saw in the hallway disgusted her. Tommy was stumbling around, hanging on people, his eyes glazed over. He tried to focus in on her, but he kept seeing two. He stumbled towards Jude and fell against her. "Jude I love you."

His profession of love brough giggles from her fellow classmates. She glared at Tommy, her eyes tearing up. "Tommy, you're drunk," she hissed.

"Nooo I'm not," he slurred.

Kwest walked over to him and pulled him off of Jude. "Tommy let's go."

"But she needs to know I love her," he said, his hands in the air.

Kwest shook his head. "Let's go."

He wrenched out of Kwest's tight grip and hung on Jude. "I'm sorry. I love you Jude," he said right before he puked on the front of her dress.

Jude let out a sob of frustration and sadness. She pushed Tommy away, so hard, he fell onto the floor, she then ran to the bathroom.

Kwest roughly grabbed Tommy and pulled him outside. "What the hell was that?"

Tommy slid to the ground. "I love her man."

"You just embarrassed her in front of her class, and not only ruined her dress, but ruined her prom."

"I didn't mean-"

"Please don't tell me he did anything stupid. I couldn't gethim to stay home," Sadie said.

"Take him home," he said roughly as he walked back into the school. He was Jamie and Kat standing outside the gym doors. "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom."

Kwest nooded and walked into the bathroom. Jude was sitting on the floor, her pouffy dress messily arranged around her, the tulle sticking out in different places because of the awkward way she was sitting. Her eyes were red and puffy, while mascara was streaked down her cheeks. He carefully wet some paper towels, walked over to her, and began to clean the front of her dress.

"Everythings ruined," she said softly, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jude."

She shook her head. "I just shouldn't have come. This is almost worse than that stupid scene in Carrie."

"Well I'll agree that it wasn't great."

"Kat spent so much time on this dress, and now it's ruined."

Kwest's futile attempt to clean the dress failed. He finally gave up and threw the paper towels away. He sighed and sat down beside her. "I don't even know what to say Jude. What Tommy did, was stupid."

"Everyone saw Kwest, everyone. It wasn't just people at G Major, I could live with that, but this, my whole class saw it, not to mention my teachers," she cried, a whole to flood of tears springing to her eyes.

"It'll blow over Jude, I promise."

"I hate him!" she screamed.

Kwest wasn't sure if it was in grief, sadness, or anger, or maybe even all three. He gently took her in his arms and rubbed her back, attempting to calm her down. Her cries rang through the bathroom walls. That was when Kwest knew for a fact that Jude was going to kill Tommy the next time she saw him. Her next song, was bound to be even better than her last, for her at least. Things kept getting worse and worse for Tommy, and Kwest couldn't say he didn't deserve it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Tommy woke up on the floor of his bathroom, his head about to explode. He grabbed the toilet bowl and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Look who's finally alive," Sadie said.

"Sadie, no yelling," he said, pressing his hands over his ears. "What are you doing here?"

"You mean you don't remember?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

He solemnly shook his head and looked up at her. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen Sadie Harrison so pissed off before, and he honestly couldn't remember what happened last night.

"You," she said, poking him in the chest, "got drunk off your ass last night."

"Yeah I kind of figured that when I woke up with a headache the size of Canada."

"Shut-up Tommy. You went down to Jude's prom, confessed your love for her, and that's not even the worst part, you puked on her dress in front of everyone," she yelled, throwing a tabloid at him, with the headline of, "Ex-boybander Confesses Love to Instant Star."

"Oh God, I bet she hates me."

"Damn right she hates you, and you deserve every single thing you're going to get."

"I have to go talk to her," he said, wobbly standing up and grabbing a shirt from the hamper.

"I don't think so," Sadie said, standing in front of the door.

"Sadie, move."

"I don't think so. You're not going to cause her any more pain before she leaves."

"What do you mean, before she leaves?"

"She's moving to L.A. after graduation. And I hope to hell she meets someone who will make her forget about your sorry ass!"

Tommy made a mental note to never, ever, piss Sadie off again, especially when he had a hangover. "Why is she leaving?"

"Isn't it obvious? she's leaving because of you!"

Tommy winced at her shrill voice. "Sadie, insdie voice, please."

Sadie left the doorway and grabbed her keys off the table.

"Where are you going?"

"To my apartment to get some sleep, considering I was up all night with you. Oh, and Tommy, stay the hell away from my sister," she said, as she slammed the door behind her.

Tommy whipped the tabloid against the door and paced around the room. "Damn it! How could I have been so stupid?"

"It's always been something you've been pretty good at," a feminine voice came from the door.

Tommy turned around to see his older sister standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here Jersey?"

"Wanted to visit my favorite brother."

"Only brother," he corrected. "What do you want?"

"Remind me not to talk to you when you're hungover," she said, walking over to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee. "I was in town okay, just thought I'd stop by. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"You know why I haven't seen you."

"No not really."

"You know I hate the states."

"No, you just don't want to see Mom and Dad."

"You know nothing about that, Jersey! You were at college when everything happened."

Jersey shrugged off his statement and picked up the tabloid from the wood floor. "Thomas, please tell me you didn't hurt that little red-head again," she said, reading the table of contents.

"She's blonde now," he muttered.

She walked behind him and hit him upside the head with the rolled-up magazine.

"Ouch! Come on Jersey, have a little sympathy for a guy who has a major hangover."

She ignored him as she skimmed over the article. "For what you did, you deserve to be hit with a frying pan!"

"I was drunk!"

"No excuse Tom. You ruined one of the most special nights in a girl's life."

"I screwed up, okay! You don't think I know I screwed up?"

"Well if you didn't, you'd be insanely dense little brother."

Tommy leaned back in his chair and put his hand over his eyes.

"You're going to have to suck up a lot in order to get her back."

"I know," he said irratably.

"Don't get mad at me, you're the one who screwed up."

"Jersey, just shut-up."

"I'm going to leave you here, by yourself, and I'm going to go down to G Major, talk to some old friends, maybe meet some new ones," she said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Just go sleep your hangover off," she said, walking out the door.

"Jersey is that you?" Kwest asked when he saw the tall brunette walk into G Major.

"Of course it's me," she said, giving Kwest a quick hug. "Heard you had a nice night, courtesy of my brother."

"Yeah, Jude's not in yet, so I'm guessing she's taking it kind of hard."

"I don't blame her, but if I were her, Tommy would be dead."

"I'm kind of dreading their next encounter," he confessed.

"I'm planning to be gone by that time."

"Just be glad you have that freedom. I don't."

"Want a pity party?" she joked.

Kwest laughed. Jersey hadn't changed much at all. She still had long brown hair, blue eyes, legs that went on forever, and a smart mouth. "Hey now, you've never seen them fight, it's not pretty to say the least."

"Well, I'm somehow guessing the new hit single, Flat on the Floor, is a result of one of their fights?"

"Pretty much, and if I know Jude, he's not going to get off so easy this time. So, how long are you in town for?"

"I'm not really sure I guess. Few days, maybe a couple weeks, all depends on how long I can put up with Tommy."

Jude woke up that morning, hoping the previous night had been a bad dream, but she knew everything had happened. She felt like crying, but she told herself she had done more than enough of that last night. Kwest had calmed her down, taken her home, and stayed with her until she had fallen asleep.

She lifted her head up to look at her alarm clock and groaned, she was supposed to have been at the studio over an hour ago. She quickly ripped the bobby pins out of her matted hair and went to take a shower.

She stood on the steps of G Major and took a deep breath. She was determined to put on a bubbly, cherry outside, even though inside, she was breaking apart. On her way here, she'd seen the tabloids, and not only that, Tommy had called four times.

"Hey," Mason said softly, as he came up beside her.

"Hi," she said, staring at the G Major logo.

"Sorry about last night. Want to talk about it?"

She violently shook her head. "No, not now at least."

"That's fine. How about we go inside?" he asked, as he heard her cell ring. After the fourth ring, he looked at her. "Are you going to answer that?"

"Wasn't planning on it. It's Tommy, and it's the fifth time he's called this morning. You'd think he'd get the hint."

Mason wasn't quite sure what to say so he reached for her arm and led her into the building.

"Hey Jude," Kwest greeted warmly, walking away from Jersey.

"Hi," she said, pulling him aside. "He's not here is he?"

"No, not yet at least."

"Good," she said softly.

Kwest walked back over to Jersey and brought her towards Jude. "Jude, this is Jersey Kiante, Jersey, Jude Harrison."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Jersey said, shaking Jude's hand.

Jude had a puzzled look on her face. She'd seen those eyes before, they were Tommy's eyes. "You look familiar," she said slowly.

Jersey opened her mouth to explain, but Kwest beat her to it. "She's Tommy's older sister."

"Unfortunately," she added. "And if it means anything, I think he's an ass for what he did."

Jude smiled, she had a feeling Jersey and her were going to have a wonderful friendship.

_Update finally I know lol..._


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy quickly took a shower and dressed in record time. He grabbed his keys off the kitchen table and walked to his car to drive to G Major.

Jude, Jersey, and Kwest were talking in the lobby when Tommy walked through the revolving glass doors. Jude glanced at him, but her eyes instantly locked with his. Those deep, ocean blue eyes that you could drown in if you weren't careful. She quickly shook her head and looked from Kwest to Tommy, and back again. Impulsively, she walked over to Kwest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered in his ear after she saw the shocked look on his face. "Play along." She then, slowly, but very passionately, locked lips with him.

Jersey's eyes went wide with surprise, but that was nothing compared to what her little brother's reaction was. The already weak smile that had played at his lips when he walked in, quickly faded, and she had never seen his eyes get so big before. Jude and Kwest were still passionately lip-locked, and Jersey was sure he wasn't exactly minding being kissed by Jude. She did have to admit, her little brother fell for someone who had it all, looks, personality, and money.

Darius was very surprised at the scene he had just walked in on. He had expected to find Tommy and Jude making out in the lobby one day, but not Kwest and Jude. "Guys," he said sternly.

Jude broke away from Kwest and smiled. "Sorry D."

Darius glanced over at Tommy, his expression...heartbroken. For once, he thought to himself, for once, Tommy Quincy, finally got hurt. If he hadn't been so surprised at the fact that Kwest and Jude were kissing, he probably would have applauded her.

"No hello for me Darius?" Jersey joked.

"Jersey Kiante, welcome back," he said, giving her a quick hug.

Tommy was still standing speechless at the front of the lobby, but he winced at the mention of his real last name. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He'd never had this feeling before, sure he'd inflicted it on many girls, but never had it happened to himself. It felt like his heart had been ripped out, and Jude had stomped on it repeatedly to make sure it was dead.

"I'm not back forever D, at least not for now."

Jude couldn't help but look at Tommy, his reaction was exactly the one she was looking for, but somehow that didn't satisfy her. It didn't make her feel any better that she'd hurt him, it actually made her feel worse. She felt Kwest put his hands on her shoulders and lead her into Studio C.

"Uh, Jude, forgive me for asking, but what the hell was that?"

She shrugged and looked at him. "What do you think it was?"

"An attempt to make Tom jealous, and you sure as hell succeeded, but couldn't you have done it without using me?" he whined.

"Well it's not like there were a bunch of guys sitting out in the lobby at that moment. What did you want me to do? Kiss Jersey?"

"Well that probably would have gotten you an even better reaction from him."

She sighed and shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry. It was stupid and it was a mistake."

"Look, I'll help you get him back for what he did, but if you tell anyone that I am, you're dead meat princess."

Jude looked up at him. "You're going to help me?"

"Yeah. Tommy's my best friend, has been for a long time, but he needs to learn his lesson for once."

Jude frowned for a moment. She hadn't gotten anything out of Tommy's shocked expression, but Kwest was right, Tommy did need to learn his lesson. Her frown quickly turned into a devious smile. "Okay Kwest, I'm in," she said, shaking hands with him. "So, what's your plan?"

Darius left a few moments after Kwest and Jude did, leaving Jersey alone with Tommy. She sauntered over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Well baby brother, how does it feel to get burned?"

"It feels like shit, now leave me alone," he said brushing her off.

She quickly walked after him. "Don't say you didn't deserve it. I got quite the story from Jude and Kwest earlier about your little escapade last night."

"I told you already that I screwed up, and I told you not to talk to Jude."

She smiled. "No you didn't, you just said, if I'm right, don't you dare, which in Jersey speak, means go for it."

"You're so conceited now that you have your own language?"

"Well we're not all as lucky to have fan clubs with millions of adoring fans like you Tom."

"Oh lay off it Jersey!"

"Hey just because your pissed off because your best friend is banging your, wait, what is Jude to you?"

"Kwest and her are not having sex!"

"Hit a wrong button there I guess," she muttered to herself. "Anyways, just because they're going at it right now, doesn't mean you have to be all crabby towards me."

"They are not going at it okay! She just wanted to make me jealous."

"No shit, and I'd say it worked pretty well."

"Jersey, go home."

"I can't."

"And why not? I'm sure the lovely husband Mom and Dad set you up with is worried."

"He kicked me out," she said with venom.

He sighed and brought his left hand to his forehead. "What did you do this time?"

"I, didn't do anything! Is it so wrong for a 28-year-old woman to want to have a baby?"  
Tommy sighed and sat down on one of the red couches in the lobby. Since Jersey and her husband had been married, Tommy could count at least ten times where one kicked the other out of the house, and each time they were back together, acting like newlyweds, in a month. "Jersey, this happens all the time, it'll blow over."

She lifted her left hand and showed Tommy her unadorned ring finger. Even when her and Gianni fought, she always wore her wedding ring. "Think it'll blow over Tom, I don't think so!"

Tommy looked at his big sister. She was so fiery and strong, in ways Jude reminded him of her. He thought to himself, is this what Jude's going to end up like? Married to a rich guy and have millions of problems? He shook his head and walked over to Jersey. "You can stay at my place, but no interfering in my life, it's already screwed up enough."

She slowly nodded. "That it is, and Tom, thanks."

He softly sighed. "Yeah, you're welcome, just don't make me regret it."

"You won't, especially because I have an idea on how to get your girl."

"What about the no interfering part Jersey?"

"Well you said no interfering in your life, but that doesn't mean I can't interfere with Jude's."

"Okay, let me make this clearer Jersey, no interfering with my life, or the lives of my friends."

She shrugged innocently. "Can't make any promises little brother."

"You're impossible!"

"I try. Now, what do you think about me getting into the biz?" she smiled.

"Oh Jersey, we've talked about this before."

"Tommy, you know I can sing."

"Yeah, I know you can sing, but don't you think one child disgracing the family name is enough?"

"Not really, considering I'm starting to despise our parents just as much as you do."

"Amazing, never thought you'd come over to the good side."

She dryly laughed. "Yeah very funny **Quincy**."

"We are not starting with that again."

"Why not?"

Tommy walked over to the mini kitchen, grabbed a newspaper and handed it to her.

"What's this for?"

"I think you better start looking for apartments before I severely hurt you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Still nothing?" Kwest asked, coming back from the employee kitchen.

"Still nothing," she said dismally.

"You're trying too hard Jude," he said as he sat down beside her. "I've seen you shell out twenty songs in an hour, and you've been working on this one from five already, which by the way only has stars doodled around the sides."

"I'm sorry, but I can't concentrate."

Kwest sighed and handed her a fresh notebook. "Just write, whatever." He then exited the room and ran into Jersey.

"How is she?"

"She's been better. What about melonhead over there?" Kwest pointed to Tommy's office.

"I've never seen him so depressed, it's wierd.

"I should go talk to him."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. He's pretty mad at you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Don't quote me, but I believe he said that you're a dirty womanizer who stole Jude from him, oh and you implanted lies into her brain."

"Womanizer? Does he realize he was the one who coined that term!"  
"Yeah I know, you don't have to tell me that."

"This is his own fault that Jude's pissed at him."

"I know Kwest, just chill out for a second. I have an idea."

"An idea for what?"

"To get them together."

"Go on," he said with a wicked smile.

"Dammit!" Jude screamed as she threw her pen against the wall, hitting the glass window.

"Somebody having problems?" Mason asked from the doorway.

She inhaled deeply and looked at him. "What do you think?"

He walked over and sat down on a chair. "I think Tommy's getting to you."

"Don't even start with me on that subject right now, Mason."

"Why not?"

She gave him her trademark death glare and began to open her mouth, but Mason cut her off.

"Jude, you and I, and everyone else on the whole friggin planet know that Tommy and you are like magnets, no matter what, you're always going to get pulled together."

"How is this supposed to be helping me right now?"

"I'm just saying, wouldn't it be easier to just forgive him now and get it all over with instead of having you both pout?"

"Wh-I...Mason, you suck," she said bluntly.

"And you Miss Harrison are acting like a child, now just go talk to the poor man."

"Poor? Mason did you see the tabloids? Did you see my dress? Do you know what happened last night?"

"Yes, yes, and yes I did."

"Well then you know he was an ass!"

He groaned and stood up. "You're both impossible," he said, walking out of the room.

She threw the notebook in her bag and walked to Darius's office. "I'm going home, don't yell, I can't be here right now."

"Okay, but first, would this happen to have anything to do with a certain prom story in the tabloids?"  
"Maybe."

Darius nodded and motioned for her to leave. "Go, but I expect you back tomorrow girl."

"Thanks."

"This isn't going to work Jersey," Kwest said, sitting in his apartment.

"It will too, I promise. Now go text Jude and tell her you want to work on her song tonight. I'll text Tommy and tell him I forgot my purse at G Major and he needs to go get it."

Kwest stared at her. "You really think he's going to buy that?"

"He's a lovesick puppy right now, he'll believe anything. Just trust me, this'll work. After they're both inside, we'll lock the doors from the outside."  
"Jersey, hun, yeah, he can open the door on both sides."

"Have you ever heard of a little invention called a steel bar? Slip it through the handles and voila, instant lock-in."   
"I really hope your right," he said. "If not, we're going to have a very pissed off Jude Harrison on our hands," he muttered to himself.

Jude was laying on her bed when the ding of her cell phone told her she had a text message.

_Jude, meet me studio. We need 2 work!_

She inwardly groaned and grabbed her backpack. She glanced at the clock which informed her it was already 11:00 p.m. This is going to be a hell of a long night, she thought to herself.

At about the same time, Tommy also got a text message.

_4got purse at studio. I need it! Plz go get it!_

"This is what I get for having my scatterbrain of a sister living with me," he muttered to himself as he turned his Viper around and drove back to G Major.

"Kwest? Is anybody here?" Jude asked as she wandered around G Major.

As soon as Tommy walked about a hundred feet from the entrance, he instantly regretted coming in. He heard Jude's soft voice ring throughout the building. He saw her slowly come towards him, since it was dark she couldn't tell who it was.

"Kwest is that you?"

Tommy flicked on the light. "Do I look like Kwest? And what the hell are you doing meeting Kwest here at eleven o' clock at night?"

"What the hell are you even doing here!"

"Jersey forgot her purse, but since you're here, I'll just be on my way," he said as he tried to open the door.

"What don't you know how to open the door?"

"We've been set up," he said dimly.

"What?"

"We're locked in."

"Oh no, no freaking way am I staying here with you!" She yelled, banging on the door.

After ten minutes of her incessant banging Tommy looked up at her from the floor of the other side of the room. "Would you stop it? Whoever locked us in here, sure as hell isn't going to let us out right now."

She screamed shrilly and sunk down to the floor. "I hate you, you do know that don't you?"

"Yes, I know."

"You're an ass."

"Yeah."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I think we've already established that fact, and if you're going to sit here and insult me all night, I'm going to go in a different room."

"Why don't you! I'm sick of seeing your face already!"

Tommy stood up, ready to defend his reputation. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he yelled.

"It's supposed to mean that I never want to see you again, ever!"

Jersey and Kwest were standing out in the parking lot when they heard the pair screaming at each other.

"Don't you think this is a bit, I don't know, cruel?" Kwest asked.

"Nope," she smiled, crossing her arms across her chest. "If this doesn't work, I don't know what will."


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh, so first you want me to go your prom with you, and now you don't want to see me?"

Her eyes went big as she looked up at him. "Who told you that?" she hissed.

"Does it matter? I'm sorry I ruined your prom okay, but there's not much I can do to change it."

"It shouldn't surprise me that you were drunk," she scoffed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't think any of us realize that you go home and get plastered every night do you?"

"I don't do that."

"Bull Tommy! Don't lie to me, you've already went way past your monthly quota."

"I love you," he blurted out.

"She wasn't affected by his words, drunk or not, she knew he didn't love her and he never would.

A quick roll of her eyes told Tommy that she didn't believe him.

"You don't love me, so just save your breath Tommy."

"How do you know I don't? You don't know what I feel."

Her angry demeaner was replaced with a look of sadness and hurt. Her glossy eyes told Tommy she was close to tears. "I know because I'm not sixteen anymore!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with anything! At my eighteenth birthday, I waited and waited for you, but you never came. I've waited for that birthday since I met you, and you didn't even have the decency to come!" Her tone got softer for a moment, as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. "That's how I know you don't love me."

He knew how it must have looked to her, and how she must have felt, but that wasn't how it was at all. He couldn't explain it, he couldn't explain why he kept hurting her over and over again. Was it out of love? He threw that thought away, why would you repeatedly hurt someone you loved? Why hadn't he gone to her birthday? He knew the answer to that without even thinking. He was scared.

"Speechless Quincy," she said, wiping her eyes of the few tears that slipped away. "Never thought I'd see the day." She stared at him for a few seconds and ran into Darius's office. She laid down on the plush red couch and began to cry.

He sighed defeatedly as she ran away from him. He sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands. He could have slapped himself at that moment. He couldn't even say anything to her. He heard her muffled sobs and his heart broke into a million pieces. He'd never felt like this before. At that one moment, he knew he had lost Jude Harrison, the one true love of his life, forever.

"Jersey," Kwest whispered as he set his hand on her shoulder. "Wake up." They had slept in Kwest's car that night in order to let Jude and Tommy out before anyone else got there.

Jersey stirred slowly and her eyelids fluttered open. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," he smiled.

She slowly sat up and rotated her stiff neck around.

"We should probably go see what's going on. Hopefully they didn't kill each other."

"I don't think they did. Let's go."

Kwest slipped the key in and slowly turned it, but before he opened the door, he turned to Jersey. "If this didn't work, and they're pissed off, I'm not taking any of the blame."

"Just open the door."

Kwest open the door and knew instantly their plan didn't work when she saw Jude's red, puffy eyes. "Shit," he muttered to himself as she glared at him.

"You two are dead," she said before she stormed out of the building.

Tommy came shortly after she left. "Whose idea was it to lock us in here?" he demanded. "Wouldn't be Jersey now would it?"

"I was trying to help Tommy. You and I know you both needed a push."

"Well that was the wrong one!" he said as he left G Major.

Kwest paused for a moment and turned to Jersey. "Nice going Einstein."

"What? I thought it would work!"

"That," he said, pointing at the door. "Didn't work."

"I know, I know. We'll just have to keep trying."

"You can, but I'm out."

Jude didn't go to work that day, but the next morning she slowly dragged herself to G Major.

"Jude, could you come into the conference room? We need to talk to you."

Jude stared at Georgia for a minute before following her into the conference room. Her stomach flip-flopped and she sat down in the chair across from Kwest. She looked around the table, Mason, Georgia, Darius, Kwest, Patsy, and Jamie were sitting at the table. She knew one was missing. One special person. But, she shook that thought from her head the second it entered.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here," Darius began. "We're in need of a new producer, our own Tommy Quincy decided to leave yesterday."

Everyone saw the shock and hurt on Jude's face, Kwest and Georgia were the first ones to notice.

"Now Jude, you already have a producer, but Mason, Patsy, and the other artist need one, so we'll get to work on finding one as soon as we can."

Jude tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't. She stood up abruptly and ran out of the room, got into her car and drove home, tears clouding her vision. Once she got to her house she bolted through the door. Sadie was sitting at the counter, eating cereal when she ran past.

"Jude, what's wrong?" she said as she ran up the stairs after her.

"He...he's gone."

She sighed and looked away.

"You knew didn't you? You knew!"

"Yeah, I did, but he said I couldn't tell you, and that I was supposed to make sure you read this," she said, handing her the card from the flowers.

She sniffed as she opened the small envelope. A small silver ring with a tiny diamond on a silver chain fell out. "No," she whispered to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Sadie saw the broken expression on Jude's face as her fingers brushed over the ring. She had to admit, Tommy really had went all out with this. It was a 18-carat white gold ring, with sixteen princess cut and fifty-four small round diamonds, in an antique setting. The center stone was a round princess cut, about 2-carats.

Jude clasped the ring and chain in her hand as she began to read the note that came with it.

Jude,

I've never been very good at expressing myself, but you already know that. I love you Jude, plain and simple. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But, the real question is, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?

Love,

Tommy

Tears trickled down her already red cheeks as she looked around the room.

"Jude, what is it?"

She shook her head and handed her the card. Sadie's eyes got bigger with every word she absorbed.

"Oh wow," she said softly.

"He asked me to marry him, and the other night I told I never wanted to see him again."

"Please tell me you didn't."

"I was so mad at him Sadie, words just kept spilling out of my mouth."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I don't even know where he is. I'm going to go call Jersey."

"Hello."

"Jersey, it's Jude. Do you know where Tommy went? It's really important."

"He didn't tell anyone Jude, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, so am I," she said softly before hanging up.

Two weeks later, Jude was standing on stage, recieving her diploma, the ring around her neck. She scanned the crowd and saw almost everyone she knew, except for Tommy.

No one had heard from him, and Jude was beginning to lose hope. The only thing she wanted was for him to come home. She wore the ring religiously and only took it off when she showered. Kwest Jersey, and Sadie began worrying about her when she wouldn't come out of her room. She couldn't bring herself to face the real world, not without her wingman. Everytime she heard tires squealing on the highway, she jump off her bed to look out the window, and everytime it wasn't Tommy. Everytime her cellphone rang, she'd close her eyes before looking at the caller ID, hoping it was Tommy, but it never was.

Her graduation reception was being held at G Major, and Georgia and Darius had pulled out all stops for it. She mingled with the guests, put on the fake smiles, and the fake laughs, fooling most everyone. She could be talking to one person, but as soon as she heard the click of the door, her head whipped around, hoping Tommy would walk in the door, and take her into his arms. But, that was fantasy, this was reality.

"Congratulations Jude," Kwest said, giving her a hug. "And don't give me that fake happy look either."

"That obvious?" she frowned.

"To me, yes, to most of the people here, probably not."

"Sorry," she said softly.

"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you. I really thought he'd come back for this."

"Yeah, me too."

"Still moving to L.A.?"

"Yeah, in about a month. I need to get out of here. Too many memories."

"I asked Darius to move me out there, and Mason asked too."

"You guys can't follow me."

"Oh yes we can," Mason interrupted, slipping his arm over her shoulders. "Besides, who said we're just moving out there for you? I hear there's some pretty hot surfer boys in Cali."

Jude smiled and hit him. "Surfer boys, who like cowboys?"

"Hey, who knows."

Jude hugged both of them. "Really you guys, thanks, but you don't have to move out there."

"A change of scenery would be nice, and Jersey said she likes it down there."

"You and Jersey seem to be getting along pretty good."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. She was served with divorce papers yesterday though. She's not taking it very well."

"Divorce? I didn't know she was married."

"Only for a year. Her parents arranged it."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Now, that we're all done chitchatting, could you go cut your cake? I'm dying for a piece," Mason gushed.

"You're pathetic Mason Fox."

"I know."

That night Jersey drove over to Kwest's, in hysterical tears.

"Baby, what's wrong," he asked, taking her into his arms.

"T-Tommy, he's in Italy."

"What's so bad about that?"

"He's drinking again."

To any random person, or fan, that wouldn't have been a big deal. Another celebrity taking a vacation to have a little fun. But, to Kwest and Jersey, it was a big deal. Back in his BoyzAttack days, Tommy had gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd. Sex, drugs, and rock n' roll, was pretty much his life motto back then. Kwest had seen him at his worst, rock bottom. It took him a long time to get sober and kick all the drugs.

"Who told you?"

"One of his ex-girlfriends called me."

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific. We both know Tommy has gotten around."

"Nikala, you know, the supermodel, with the little girl."

"Oh, you mean the normal one?"

"Yeah, she was really one of the only normal ones wasn't she?"

"She was the only normal one," Kwest emphasized.

"Good point. Anyway, she said he called her, wanting to go out. She said he was drunk even before she got to the restaurant."

"Ya know, maybe I should take Jude to Italy with me."

Jersey shook her head quickly. "No way."

"Why not?"

"Because even though she loves him, and she misses him, she's going to be pissed at him for leaving."

"Never thought about that."

"You know what happened the last time he drank, don't you?"

Kwest solemnly nodded. It had taken a drug overdose, that landed him in the hospital, to make him realize he had a problem. Tom Quincy had finally realized he could die. Kwest quickly shook the thought away and looked down at Jersey. "It won't end up like that, okay? I'll fly over as soon as I can, I'll get him to come home, talk to Jude, and he'll be fine. Try not to worry so much," he said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"He really does love her," she said randomly.

"I know, and she loves him just as much. They just don't admit it under the best circumstances."

"You've seen the ring she wears on a chain, haven't you?"

Kwest nodded. He'd noticed it before, but he'd never given much thought to it.

"It was from Tommy. Sadie read me the card he sent with it."

"Wait, what kind of ring is it?"

"You mean you haven't seen that rock?"

"You're not saying that he..."

"Asked her to marry him? Pretty much. I know Jude will say yes to him eventually, at least after she's done being pissed at him. Sadie told me she never takes it off."

"Jersey, I'm not meddling anymore. If Jude says yes to him, that's her problem. And besides, the rest of us move to L.A. in less than a month. Who knows what she'll find out there."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just saying that, even though they love each other, they maybe aren't meant to be together."

"My brother is going to kill himself without her," she said forcefully.

"Jersey, he left her. And this isn't the first time he's done it. Each time he leaves, she suffers. Even though he may not know it, he takes a piece of her with him everytime he leaves."

"Tommy's not perfect, no one is."

"Jude's not asking him to be perfect. She's asking him to clean up his act and be there for her. He asked her to marry him, but he's not ready for marriage. He can't support someone else because he still acts like he's sixteen."

"So he's not exactly mature for his age."

Kwest shook his head. "I'm not going to fight with you about this. Besides, I'm extremely tired, so I'm going to go to bed. You're welcome to stay," he said quickly.

She looked down at her watch and noticed it was already midnight. "I will, thanks," she said as she laid down on the couch.

"Who said you were sleeping there," he asked with a gleam in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Sorry for not posting for a long time. A lot of crap happened, and whatnot, so here is an extra long update. Please Review :D Thanks!

The next morning Jude was pouring herself a bowl of cereal when her phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Jude, it's Kwest."  
"Oh, hey, what's up?"  
"Actually, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to Italy for awhile."  
"What the heck is in It- You found him didn't you?"  
Kwest sighed deeply before talking. "Jude, as much as you think you know Tommy, you don't, at least not like Jersey and I do. He has problems."  
"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out Kwest. Somethings going on, isn't it?"  
"It's complicated. I'll talk to you when I get back. Bye Jude."  
Jude opened her mouth, but before she could talk she heard the incessant dialtone. "Dammit, what the hell is going on?"  
"That's a lovely thing to wake up to," a tired Sadie said.  
"Sorry."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Tommy's in Italy and Kwest is going over there."  
"You're kidding," she said, taking a drink of orange juice.  
"I wish I was. Sadie, when did you say my apartment was going to be ready in LA?"  
"Well, it's ready today, why?"  
"I'm packing some stuff and I'm flying down today."  
"What? Why?"  
"Sadie, I don't want to deal with Tommy's bullshit. I am so sick and tired of waiting around and being stepped on everytime he leaves. I'm done."  
"I understand that Jude, but don't you think you should maybe hang around for awhile?"  
She shook her head. "I can't."  
Six hours after that conversation, Kwest was stepping out of the airport in Italy. He had gotten an exact address from Jersey and he pulled it out while he hailed a cab. He didn't know what to expect when he found Tommy. Kwest had seen him at his lowest point and he had to admit, it hadn't been pretty.  
The taxi took him to an upscale hotel on the edge of the Piazza. He quickly paid the driver, grabbed his bag and walked into the lobby of the hotel.  
"Hello Signor, may I help you with anything?" the hotel manager asked sincerely.  
"Yeah actually you can. Could I have Tom Quincy's room number?"  
"Si Signor. It is Room 143."  
"Grazie," Kwest said, already on his way to the elevator. He knocked on the door for a few minutes before Tommy answered it.  
"What are you doing here?" he slurred, opening the door.  
Kwest walked in and threw his bag on the floor. "What are you doing, drunk, at ten o' clock in the morning?"  
"I'm not drunk," he said, taking a swig of champagne from the bottle.  
"Yeah and Jude and Jersey aren't worried sick about you either."  
"Good," he said, flopping down on the bed.  
"You're pathetic Tom. You made it out alive the first time you got addicted, nobody can guarantee it this time."  
"So what Kwest? Does it look like I care?"  
"No, it doesn't, and that's what makes it sad. You're better than this Tom."  
"Whatever."  
"You're coming back with me."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yeah, you are."  
"You can't make me Kwest."  
"You're right, I can't make you, but I can turn you into the polizia and you know they're not big fans of yours."  
"Leave me alone."  
"Jude loves you," he said.  
"What kind of a joke is that Kwest?"  
"It's the truth, and you must be dense if you can't see that. She wears that stupid ring you gave her, every day."  
He took another swig of the alcohol he held, completely ignoring Kwest.  
Kwest grabbed the bottle away from him and walked into the bathroom, pouring it down the drain. "What else are you on Tommy, huh? It never stops at alcohol with you. Cocaine this time maybe? Or maybe we're doing heroin again like the first time!"  
"Stop yelling!" Tommy screamed.  
"I'll stop yelling when you pull your head out of your ass and look around you. You need to realize that the world isn't just about you. As much as you want everyone to pity you because Jude got mad at you, which she had every right to, by the way, it doesn't work like that. Jude is leaving for L.A. in two days."  
"Good for her."  
"Oh don't be like that Tom. Go ahead, stay here, bathe in self-pity, and die, because you know that's what's going to happen. Whose going to console Jude then? When most likely, I will have to tell her that you killed yourself out of stupidity!"  
"She wouldn't care."  
"Oh she wouldn't? We'll see about that." Kwest took out his cell phone and called Jude. Once she answered he handed the phone to Tommy.  
"Hello," her soft voice filtered through.  
"Jude."  
"Tommy, where are you?" Her voice was panicked.  
"In Italy."  
"Are you drunk?"  
He handed the phone to Kwest.  
"Jude, it's Kwest."  
"What's going on Kwest?" She asked, tears evident in her voice.  
Just then Tommy ran into the bathroom. "Tommy, look Jude, there's a lot you don't know about Tommy, and I can't be the one to tell you. I'm going to try to bring him home, just don't go to L.A. yet...please."  
"O-okay, I won't."  
"Thank you Jude." He ended the call and found Tommy throwing up in the bathroom. He sighed and went to pack his things up.  
An hour later, Tommy was passed out on the bed and Kwest was flipping through channels, which was rather pointless, considering all the shows were in Italian, except the news. A few moments after he turned the television off, his cell phone rang. He smiled at the picture that popped up.  
"Hey Jersey."  
"Kwest? Did you find Tommy?"  
"Yes, and don't worry. He's sleeping."  
"How is he?"  
Kwest glanced over at his friend. "Well he's not great, but he could be worse. I think he's on something, but he won't admit it, and I think I got him to come back to Canada."  
"Thank you so much Kwest. I mean I know he is your friend, but thank you for doing this for me as well."  
"Don't worry about it. Have you seen Jude?"  
"Yeah. She's a complete wreck Kwest. I've never seen anyone like this before."  
"It's the normal Tommy and Jude circle, they both go round and round, hurting each other, and then one day they realize there's nothing to be mad about anymore, and then they're okay for awhile."  
"Sadie called me just a little bit before you did. She's been locked in her room since you called. Sadie's worried about her."  
"She'll be fine, Jude's tough. As soon as Tommy's sober enough to function, we're coming home."  
"Good," she paused for a moment. "I miss you too Kwest."  
Kwest smiled and layed back on the other bed in the room. "I miss you too. Hopefully we'll be home by tomorrow."  
"I hope so too. I have to go though. I told Sadie I'd come over for awhile."  
"Okay...uh Bye."  
"Bye."  
Kwest shook his head as he turned off his phone. He knew there was more he wanted to tell Jersey, but he couldn't bring himself to say it, knowing how much pain, love had caused both Tommy and Jude.  
Tommy slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the room. It was two in the morning and Kwest was sleeping soundly on the other bed. Tommy snuck into the bathroom, lifted up a tile on the floor and grabbed a bag full of white powder.  
Kwest heard noises coming from the bathroom and dragged himself out of bed. He saw Tommy with the bag and ripped it away from him, letting the powder fly all over the bathroom.  
"Get the fuck away from me!" Tommy yelled.  
Kwest just sighed and pulled him to his feet. "We're going now," he said sternly, grabbing their bags, and dragging him down to the lobby.  
Two hours later they were on a plane headed for Canada. Tommy bitched and complained the entire time but Kwest had learned to tune him a long time ago.  
Jude heard a knock at the door around midnight. She groaned and got up off the couch and opened the door. Kwest was standing there, holding up Tommy. "Wh-"  
"Don't ask questions," Kwest said.  
"Okay," she said, closing the door behind them. "Be quiet, Jersey and Sadie are sleeping," she said softly, leading Kwest and Tommy up the steps.  
Kwest got Tommy into Jude's bed and turned around to face her. She had her arms crossed and a blank expression on her face as she stared at Tommy. "What's going on?" she demanded, her eyes never leaving him.  
"He's going through withdrawals."  
"Withdrawals? He was on drugs?"  
Kwest simply nodded and looked up at her. "Yeah, and it's not the first time either."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll let him tell you about that."  
"So, is he going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, he'll be fine, but this is the easy part right now. It'll get a lot worse Jude. I can take him some place else if you want me too."  
"No," she said quickly, shaking her head. "I'll take care of him."  
"Okay. I'm going to go call Darius though and let him know none of us will be in to work for awhile."  
"You can go if you want."  
He shook his head. "He gets violent Jude, trust me, I've seen him go through this before."  
She nodded slowly. "Okay."  
Kwest left the room to go wake Jersey up, leaving Jude alone with Tommy.  
Jude walked over to the side of the bed, sat down, and sighed deeply. She'd never seen Tommy like this before, so powerless and helpless. She softly smiled and brushed a stray hair away from his face. She laid her head down on a pillow that she had propped up on her nightstand, and quickly fell asleep, holding Tommy's hand.  
The next morning Tommy still hadn't woken up but he had broke into a cold sweat, which started to worry Jude. She looked up at Kwest, Jersey, and Sadie with worried eyes. "Shouldn't we take him to a hospital, or...or something?"  
Kwest shook his head. "They won't do anything that we're not already doing," he said, watching Jude place her hand on his forehead.  
"But, I'm sure they could do something," she said.  
"Jude, it's better this way. Just trust us, okay?"  
Jude looked away from them and focused her attention on Tommy. She swallowed down angry tears and closed her eyes.  
"It's for the best," Sadie said softly, rubbing her little sister's back.  
"It get's worse than this, doesn't it?" she asked softly.  
Kwest nodded. He knew it got much worse than this. The last time he went through withdrawals, he had lashed out at both himself and Jersey, screaming at them, swearing at them, and trying to hit them. Jersey had ended up with a black eye by the time everything was over. Tommy wasn't himself for even a few weeks after the withdrawals had gotten better.  
They left Jude alone with him until later that afternoon when they heard her scream.  
"Shit," Jersey said, running up the stairs, Kwest following close behind.  
Tommy had a tight grip on both of Jude's wrists and had her pulled towards him, his eyes wild. Kwest wrenched his grip off of Jude and pinned Tommy to the bed. "Jersey, go ask Sadie if she has anything we can tie him up with."  
Jude sat, huddled in a corner, Tommy staring at her, but it wasn't really Tommy. She kept telling herself over and over again that it wasn't Tommy who was like this, this was the drugs. Kwest glanced over at Jude. "Are you okay?"  
She nodded slowly, staring at the floor. She didn't know how much of this she could take.

She was sitting at the kitchen table, slowly sipping some lemon tea Jersey had made for her. Kwest had tied Tommy to the bed and Jude hadn't went upstairs since then. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and she stared into space most of the time. Sadie had left for work, and she was left alone with Kwest and Jersey. She was worried about Tommy, but she was also scared of him. One minute she was softly talking to him, holding his hand, and the next she thought he was going to seriously hurt her.  
"Jude?" Jersey asked softly.  
She came out of her trance-like state and looked up at the young woman. "Sorry," she said, looking down.  
"Don't worry about it Jude. Uh, he's asking for you though."  
Her eyes widened and looked up at Jersey as if she was crazy.  
"Calm down," she said quietly. "He's still tied up, and Kwest will be with you the entire time. He won't hurt you."  
"Jersey, I don't know if I can. I'm still mad at him for leaving in the first place..." she trailed off.  
"That's not all though is it?"  
She paused and shook her head. "No, not even close. I hate seeing him like that, knowing I was the one who drove him to do it."  
"Jude, I think he would have done it, with or without you. His life...as he sees it, is empty. I don't know what gives him that mindset, but no matter how good his life looks to us, to him it's not."  
"So you're telling me he's depressed?"  
She shook her head. "No, not really. It's just, I don't know how to explain it Jude. After his first battle with drugs, we put him in rehab, the therapist explained it to us there, but I'm obviously not doing a very good job of it."  
Jude put her hand up. "It's fine, I'm not in the greatest mindset to absorb it all either."  
"You should probably get some sleep Jude, you're just going to make yourself sick."  
"I'm fine Jersey, I'll sleep tonight."  
She sighed and looked up towards the stairs, hinting to Jude.  
"Okay, fine. I'll go," she said, slowly making her way to the stairs. She paused at the doorway and took a deep breath before walking into her room. She saw Kwest sitting in a corner, flipping through a magazine. "Hi," she timidly said. "Jersey told me he was asking for me."  
"Yeah, he was. He's in and out now, though," he said.  
"He's not going to flip out on me again is he?"  
"He shouldn't, and if he does, I'm right here."  
"Thanks," she said before she walked over by his bed. She sat down on the chair and slowly reached for his hand.  
His eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up at her. "Hi," he said softly.  
"Hi," she replied, rubbing his hand.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You better be," she smiled, wiping tears from her eyes.  
Kwest looked at them and nodded to Jude before walking out into the hallway.  
"I hurt you didn't I?" he asked, looking at the red marks on her wrists.  
"Uh-" she paused, not knowing what to say.  
"I did it to Jersey the last time," he said awkwardly. "I'm sorry Jude...for everything."  
"I know," she said softly.  
"No, you don't know," he said, shaking his head. "Jude, I've screwed up before, but never this bad."  
"I know Tommy, just don't worry about it right now."  
"Jude, please, don't go to L.A."  
"I can't promise that Tommy."

"What do you mean, you can't promise that?"  
"I mean, that I don't know what's going to happen, and there's a good chance I'm going to go to L.A. I have an apartment there. Kwest, Jersey, and Mason, are moving there just for me."  
"So what? Sell the apartment, Kwest and Jersey can go there, just don't leave me."  
"Tommy, if it takes drugs and alcohol for you to admit things to me, then I can't do this anymore."  
"Excuse me?"  
"The only time you ever tell me things is when your drunk, high, or going through withdrawals, and I don't want to deal with that shit anymore Tommy!"  
Kwest heard their heated conversation and went into the room. "Guys, something wrong?"  
"No," Jude said quickly, walking out of the room.  
"Man, you said she'd stay here!" Tommy yelled.  
"I said she'd stay here until we got back."  
"So she's just going to leave, throw everything we have away."  
"Tommy, you two don't have anything, besides the fact that you love each other. You could never be honest with her, no matter how hard you tried."  
"I gave her a ring!"  
"Yeah you did, but a ring doesn't mean anything, without the promise that's supposed to come with it."  
"Yeah, what's that promise supposed to be?"  
"The promise that you'll be there for her all the time. The promise that you're going to stick by her and not pull stupid shit like this."  
"You don't think I feel bad enough?"  
"Apparently not if you're still mad that she's probably going to L.A."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"That you should know you fucked up and she shouldn't forgive you."  
"Get out!" he yelled.  
Kwest shook his head and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He found Jude pacing up and down the hallway. "What are you doing?"  
She looked up. "Thinking," she said softly.  
"Yeah, seems to be all anyone is doing around here, lately."  
She looked up at him. "What am I supposed to do," she asked, holding the chain and the ring in her hand.  
"I don't know what to tell you Jude."  
"Yes you do."  
He sighed and looked up at her. "Move on, exactly like you were going to before. If he gets his crap together and goes to L.A. and proves things to you, then maybe I told you the wrong answer, but right now, move on."  
She nodded. "I know. I know that's what I have to do, but then why is it so damn hard!" she said, tears clouding her eyes.  
Kwest walked over to her and hugged her. "I know it's hard Jude, but if you even know that's what you have to do, then you have to do it, no matter how much it hurts."  
"Yeah," she said shakily.  
"You'll be fine Jude. All of us are moving out there eventually, and I'm sure Mason will go with you whenever you want."  
She nodded and pulled away from the hug, walking downstairs, and running into Sadie.  
Sadie looked at the dark circles under her eyes and turned her around, steering her upstairs.  
"Sadie what are you doing?"  
"You need some sleep."  
"I'm not tired," she yawned.  
"Uh, yeah, sure," she said.  
"I'll go lay down on the couch," she said, turning around and going back downstairs.  
Sadie shook her head and followed her little sister into the living room. "What happened?"  
"Nothing," she said softly.  
"Okay," she said, handing Jude a blanket.  
A few minutes later Jude had fallen asleep and Kwest carried her upstairs into Sadie's room. He watched her sleep for awhile, until Jersey came beside him, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"That poor girl has been through so much because of my brother."  
"Yeah," Kwest said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
"I don't think he means to though Kwest, really."  
"I know," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.  
Jersey turned around, hugging him and burying her face in his chest. Things were only going to get worse for them, and she knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Okay, I know I've been a horrible updater, and this is a short chapter, but I think I'm getting back into the swing of this story, and hopefully I'll be able to finish sometime in January :D Reviews are awesome :D_

Two weeks after Kwest had brought him home from Italy, Tommy had begun to venture around the house. Jude had been making herself scarce the past couple of days, and Tommy was worried about her. He knew a lot had happened since he was dragged back to Canada, and to be truthful, he didn't remember a lot of it. One thing that stuck out in his mind though, was that Jude was moving to L.A., no matter what he said, or did to try and stop her.

Jude was throwing stuff into a large suitcase when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up and saw Tommy standing there. She instantly looked down and continued packing the bag.

"So, you're really leaving?" Tommy asked her as he leaned on the door.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Will it mean anything to you if I ask you not to?"

"Tommy, I can't keep doing this with you. We go round and round, and it's the same thing every time."

"Jude, it'll get better I promise."

She held up her hand. "Don't make empty promises. When you came back from Italy, I already decided that I was going to go to L.A., wether you begged me to stay or not. How could you do that? You left and almost killed yourself!"

"Because I knew I screwed up Jude. What happened at your prom, I should have never done that."

"No, you shouldn't have, but it's too late to beg for forgiveness, and it's too late to persuade me to stay here. There is nothing left for me here. Darius has a studio in L.A., that he's transferring me to, and Kwest and Mason as well. I need to distance myself from you if I ever want to have a normal life."

"You're saying I could never give you a normal life?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," she said as she looked up at him. "We're both celebrities, and to put it bluntly, we're both messed up. You mess with my head in ways you don't even realize."

"Jude, you can't leave."

"I have to. You don't get it Tommy. I am 18 years old, and this vicious cycle has been going on since I was 15! If nothing has changed since then, nothing ever will.

"I'm sorry Jude, for everything."

"You should be," she said, grabbing the suitcase off the bed. "I'm leaving this afternoon with Mason. Goodbye Tommy." Jude walked past him, suitcase in hand, and made her way downstairs.

Tommy watched her from the top of the stairs. She hugged Sadie, Kwest, and Jersey, before she walked out the door and got into Mason's car. He looked out the window and watched her drive away, out of his life.

"Jude, are you sure you really want to do this?" Mason asked her as they drove to the airport.

"Do I want to? No, not really, but I have to. This isn't like picking out what you want to wear one day, this is my life Mason, and obviously Tommy isn't the best thing for me."

Mason nodded and pulled into the parking lot. They got through security and boarded the plane for the long flight to Los Angeles.

Jude took the key out of her purse and opened up the apartment. She flicked on the lights and looked around. "Mason this is amazing. Look at the view!" She said as she walked out to the balcony. It overlooked the beach and the ocean.

"The view's great but the scenery is better," Mason joked at the surfer boys walking along the beach.

Jude shook her head. "I'm going to go get unpacked and go for a walk or something."

Mason nodded and hugged her before she walked back into the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Mason knew that moving to L.A. was going to be a hard transition for Jude, but he wasn't sure if he was prepared to help her with it.

Jude walked to her room and began to unpack her suitcase. She had packed only the basics because Sadie was going to send it down later. The apartment was already fully furnished so they didn't have to worry about appliances or furniture.

She finished putting what clothes she had into her dresser and walked out to the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of paper and left a note for Mason, telling him that she was going for a walk on the beach.

The sun was slowly setting and the sunbathers, swimmers, and surfers, had already gone home. She walked down to the edge of the water, slipped off her shoes, and sat down on the sand, staring at the gentle, rocking, waves. As much as she hated to admit it, Jude already missed Canada, and she hadn't even been gone for a week.

She closed her eyes in attempt to calm her thoughts, but was quickly disturbed by the loud bark of a dog. She opened her eyes and saw a friendly golden retriever in front of her. She reached out to pet him. "Hey, who do you belong to?" Jude asked the dog softly.

"Me," a deep masculine voice answered.

Jude looked up and saw a very good-looking guy towering in front of her. He was around 6'2", with blonde hair, tanned skin, washboard abs, and blue eyes.

"Uh hi, I'm Jude-"

"Harrison, I know," he said with a smile as he reached down to help her up.

"You know who I am?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Sure, you're pretty popular down here," he said. "I'm Riley by the way, and this mutt is Tucker."

Jude patted the dog's head. "It's nice to meet both of you," she smiled.

"Are you here for the weekend?"

"No, I actually just moved here. I live in the apartment complex right over there," she pointed toward a large building behind her.

"Cool, I live two buildings down. I could show you around L.A. sometime if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Jude replied.

"Cool, well I better get back. I'll see you around then," Stephen said before walking away.

"Yeah, bye."

"Later."

Jude watched him walk back to his apartment and proceeded to walk to her own. She had barely opened the door before Mason bombarded her with questions.

"What are you so smiley for?" he asked.

"No reason," She said, sitting down on the couch.

"Liar. You met a guy didn't you?" Mason asked, even though he already knew because he had been watching from the balcony.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Oh no reason I guess," he replied, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I just took a walk on the beach."

"And met a very hot guy with a dog," he muttered.

"Mason Fox! Were you watching me?"

"What do you expect? I was standing on the balcony, what was I supposed to do, close my eyes?"

Jude shook her head. "Well since you were watching, what do you think? Pretty cute, huh?"

"Not really my type, but totally yours," he said.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"I haven't been here a day and I've already met a guy."

"Which is a good thing. The more guys you meet, the faster you'll get over-"

"Don't say it," she said loudly.

"I won't."

That night Jude was awakened by her cell phone four times before she finally turned it off. All four calls were from Tommy. After she turned it off, she sat up in bed and started to cry. She knew she needed to change her life, and leaving Tommy out of it, was one of the big steps to change. Even though their relationship hadn't been what it used to be for awhile now, she knew she was going to miss a lot of things. Tommy calling her because she was late for work, the incessant honking of his car horn when he picked her up, his soft, soothing voice when something bad happened, and many more things.

Mason who slept in the room beside Jude's, heard her crying. He reluctantly kicked off his covers and headed over to her room. "Jude, what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "It's Tommy, he's called me four times, and I don't know how I can live without him."

Mason sat down on the bed and hugged her. "Jude, leaving Tommy isn't going to be easy, I know you knew that."

"Of course I did, but I didn't think it would hurt this bad either, especially after everything that's happened."

The next morning, Jude woke up to find a note laying on her bedside table.

Went out to get some food...and some ice cream.

Love, Mason

Jude smiled at the note and shook her head. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. She was just about to pour it into a glass when she heard a knock at the door. She glanced down at her pajamas and groaned. She was wearing a bright pink pair of pajama pants with tinkerbell on them, and a white tanktop. "Great," she muttered. She slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Riley was standing there in board shorts and flip flops.

She shyly brushed her hair behind her ears. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he smiled at her outfit.

"I just woke up," Jude said, feeling the need to explain her attire.

He laughed softly. "I kind of figured that out. But, I thought maybe I could teach you how to surf."

"Uh, I'm not really that great of a swimmer."

"I promise I won't let you drown," he said with a smile.

"You're promising that I won't drown, but what if I get eaten by a shark?" Jude asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"There's no sharks in L.A.," Riley assured her.

"Well if you're sure."

"I'm positive. Look, I'll meet you down at the beach in fifteen minutes," he said with a wave.

"Okay, see ya in fifteen minutes." Jude closed the door and went into her room. She dug around in her drawers looking for the one piece swimsuit she had bought for L.A., but instead found a black string bikini with a pink hibiscus flower on the hip of the bottoms. "Sadie," she muttered.

She slipped the bikini on and threw on a pair of baggy shorts before walking out of the apartment. By the time she got down to the beach, Riley was already waiting impatiently.

"You girls take forever just to change clothes."

"Yeah well, we have to live up to guys' standards," she joked.

"Sure, sure. So you've never surfed before I take it?"

"Riley, I lived in Canada, it snows there."

"Okay, okay. Well, we'll just teach you, it's really not that hard."

Two hours later Jude had yet to stand up on the board and actually surf. She had sand in her bikini bottoms, water in her hair, and she smelled like a saltwater fish tank. Finally she motioned for Riley to come over to her. "Can we try this again some other time?"

He laughed, something Jude was getting very used to hearing. "Yeah, some other time as in tomorrow?"

"Uh, how about some other time as in never," she said as they swam to the shore.

Riley smiled and shook his head. "When you catch on, you won't be able to get enough of it."

They sat on the beach and watched the waves for a few minutes before Riley spoke up.

"Do you want to go grab some lunch or something?"

"Uh, I should probably get back to the apartment. My roommates probably worried."

"You have a roommate?"

"Yeah, his name's Mason."

"Oh, you have a roommate whose a guy."

"No," Jude laughed. "Well yes I do, but we're not like that, at all."

"Oh. Well maybe you want to get dinner tonight?"

"Uh yeah, that sounds nice," Jude said softly.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"Okay," she smiled brightly.


	16. Chapter 16

They quickly said their goodbyes and walked off toward their respective buildings. Jude walked into the apartment and found Mason sitting on the counter.

"And where were you Miss Harrison?" He asked, a grin covering his face.

"I was surfing," she said.

"You, were surfing?"

"Riley was teaching me."

"Ohhhh," he exagerated as he jumped off the counter. "Jude and Riley sittin' in a tree."

"Oh that is so third grade Mason."

"Ah, maybe it is but I'm still gonna say it. So it looks like you had fun." Mason looked at her wet, tangled hair and the very skimpy bikini.

"It's not what you think. It was totally platonic, and all he did was attempt to teach me how to surf."

"I believe you," he said, rolling his eyes.

She shook her head and walked towards her room. "I'm going to take a shower. Listen, do you want to go shopping with me later on?" She asked from the doorway of her room.

"Sure, what for?"

"A new outfit for a date that I have tonight," she smirked.

Mason laughed and shook his head. "And everything is totally platonic huh?"

"Yes it is, at least for now."

Mason watched her grab some clothes from her room and walk to the bathroom. He was glad that she had moved on so quickly, but most of all he was glad that she was happy.

Later that evening after Jude and Mason had gotten back from shopping, Jude started to get ready for her date with Riley. She had bought a pair of dark bootcut jeans and a cute little black sparkly haltertop. She had just started to put her makeup on when it finally sunk in that she was going on a date. Her hands began to shake as she started to put on her eyeliner.

"Nervous?" Mason asked as he leaned against the doorway.

She looked over at him. "Yeah, just a little."

"It'll be fine. I mean you speant practically all morning with him and you had a good time right?"

"Yeah, he's really fun to be around."

"Okay, so you have nothing to worry about. And, if tonight takes a turn for the worse, call me with your cell and I'll call you back, and you can make up some emergency."

Jude laughed softly. "Okay."

"You look great," he said.

"Really?"

"Of course. Just do me a favor tonight."

"What's that?"

"Have fun."

She smiled and nodded.

Jude was pacing around the living room at a quarter after seven, anxiously waiting for Riley to pick her up.

"Jude, you're making me nervous with all your pacing," Mason joked.

"Sorry. It's just that, I mean maybe this is a bad idea. I just met him and technically this is only like the third date I've ever been on and-"

"You're starting to sound like some teenage girl from the valley, just chill out. Breathe."

Jude sat down on the couch and took a few deep breaths, but was soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, just try to calm down," Mason said, walking towards the door. He opened the door and invited Riley to come in.

"You must be Mason right?" Riley asked.

"Yeah that's me."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Hi Jude."

"Hey," she said quietly, standing up from the couch. In addition to the new clothes she was wearing, she wore a pair of silver dangling earrings and her hair was barrel curled and pulled into a high ponytail.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

Jude blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Well are you ready to head out?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse."

Soon they were sitting in Riley's metallic blue convertible, driving to the restaurant. Jude was intrigued with the scenery of L.A. as she watched the buildings and lights go past.

They drove into the parking lot of a casual italian restaurant. Riley came over and opened her door. Jude smiled up at him as he reached for her hand.

They ordered and ate slowly, a comfortable conversation emerging.

"So is there anything I should know about the Los Angeles music scene? I start work in two days." Jude said.

"Well, you won't have to worry about too much because really the L.A. music scene sucks."

"Oh really?" She smiled before she took a sip of her lemon water.

"Yeah it really does. So what's Canada like?"

"Canada...to be truthful I don't have such great memories there, which is why I came here."

"Really? You being a great rockstar and everything, I would have thought you loved it up there."

She swirled the water in her glass around before meeting Riley's gaze. "It's not so much Canada, it was more the people that lived there."

"Ex?"

Jude sighed. "I guess you could say that. I don't really want to talk about it though. Maybe some other time, but not now."

"Sure, that's fine."

"You know a lot about me, but I don't know a whole lot about you," Jude prodded.

"There's not a whole lot to know really."

"Well I'm sure there's something that you want me to know."

"I'm 22."

"Oh wow, don't give your whole life story there," Jude joked.

"My life really isn't all that interesting."

"Okay, that means there's something you don't want me to know.

"No, it's not that, it's just that my family is a bit dysfunctional, and I just don't like telling people about it.

"So we both have things we'd rather forget huh?"

He smirked. "Kinda looks that way."

They finished eating and Riley paid the bill. He drove her back to her apartment, but after they got out of the car, he reached for her hand and led her down to the beach.

"What are we doing down here?" Jude asked as she looked out toward the water, the moonlight showcasing the waves.

"Taking a moonlit walk on the beach, I uh heard that most girls think that's romantic."

Jude smiled at Riley. She had only known him for a few days and already she knew he was perfect. He was everything she wanted, everything she deserved to have. "Well then I must be like most girls because it is pretty romantic, especially for a first date."

Riley smiled and squeezed her hand. "Ya know, I don't understand why a girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend, or why that Mason guy hasn't made his move yet."

Jude laughed. "Mason, well he never will make his move because he's gay. And why I don't have a boyfriend right now, that's another one of those things that I really don't want to talk about, at least not yet. So why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Haven't found a girl that's worth spending my time with. To be truthful this is the first date I've had in months."

"Is there something wrong with you, or do you have some horrible disease or something?" Jude joked.

Riley laughed. "No, and no. From the time I was 16 I've been more into surfing than girls. I surfed on the pro circuit for awhile and now things are starting to slow down, and to top it all off I met this really awesome girl. You probably don't know her." He smiled and looked down at her.

"Oh really? Is she pretty?"

"She's gorgeous," he whispered as they stopped walking and he turned to face her.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," he said, his face mere centimeters from Jude's.

"What does she look like? Maybe I do know her."

"Well she's got blonde hair, sea green eyes, and legs that go on forever," he said with a smile.

"Hmm, not ringing a bell."

"Really? Well maybe this will," Riley said as he cupped her cheek and leaned toward her. He gently kissed her under the moonlight, his other hand wrapping around her waist.

"Do you know her yet?" Riley asked when they broke apart.

"I uh... have a pretty good idea now," Jude smiled, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"That's good." Riley glanced down at his watch. "I should probably get you back."

"Yeah," she said reluctantly.

He walked her up to the door of the apartment, still holding her hand. "I had a good time tonight."

"Yeah me too," Jude said.

He quickly kissed her on the cheek and let go of her hand. "I'll see you at the beach tomorrow for another surf lesson."

"Uh yeah, sure," she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Well if you don't come down, I'll just have to come up here and drag you down to the beach."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh yes I would. Goodnight."

"Night," Jude said.

AN: Could you guys do me a huge favor and review for me? Please, and a little more than just pms, because that bothers me lol. Please review and thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Jude woke up and went to her computer to check her e-mail. When she opened up the homepage, she saw the headline, "Canadian Instant Star Starts a California Romance". She groaned as she saw a picture of her and Riley walking along the beach. "Great, I'm not in the states for a week and already I made their tabloids."

Soon after she had seen the headline, her cellphone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Riley."

"Hey, Riley, I'm really sorry about the tabloids."

"Don't worry about it Jude. I know it comes with your territory."

"Yeah, but it shouldn't."

"Anyways, I called because I won't be at the beach today. I uh, have to go out of town for a few days. It's a dysfunctional family thing."

"Those are always the best," she said.

"Yeah, they're great. Look, I have to go, but I'll call you sometime tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Back in Canada, Tommy threw a newspaper at Kwest and looked at him with a fierce glare. "You tell me what the hell this is and why moving to L.A. was so great for Jude." He had read almost the same identical article Jude had seen about her and Riley.

"Well Tommy, this is a newspaper and Jude moved to L.A. because you were destroying her," he said sarcastically with a sugar-coated smile.

"Don't be a smartass," Tommy said as he showed Kwest the picture of Jude and a guy. "She leaves me to go to L.A. with a washed up has-been pro-surfer!"  
"Maybe she'd rather have a has-been surfer, than a has-been boybander." Kwest knew he was overstepping his boundaries with his comments, but to be truthful he was starting to get sick of Tommy. Every day he either moped around the house, or yelled constantly about what a horrible person Jude was for leaving him.

"You didn't say that."

"Actually Tommy, I did. So what if Jude went on a date? It's not like she's getting married to the guy. And you know how the tabloids love to make more of celebrity relationships than there really is."

Tommy shook his head and stormed out of the Harrison's kitchen and up to his make-shift bedroom. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Jude was supposed to come back in a couple days, telling him that she couldn't handle it in L.A. because she missed him too much. She sure as hell wasn't supposed to be making out with some guy on the beach! He picked up the book that contained the songs he'd written since Jude's prom and threw it across the room.

Jersey poked her head in the door. "Is it safe to come in?"

Tommy turned his back to her and paced around the room.

"Tommy, you didn't expect her not to date at all did you?"

He was quiet for a few moments. "Yeah, that's what I expected. I expected her to be too heartbroken to sing, to write, and especially to go on dates."

"She's been heartbroken for a long time already Tommy, you just weren't here for a lot of it. You left for six months after her 16th birthday, and then you left after her prom, what could you expect Tommy? You know I love you, you're my brother, but I don't always agree with the things you do."

"She's supposed to love me."

"And she does, you just didn't give her enough love back."

"Are you saying that I don't love her?"

"Of course not! I know you love that girl, but I also know that you're scared of love and commitment in general. I wasn't even surprised when I had heard all the horrible things you've done to Jude."

"I didn't mean to," he said in a mere whisper.

"That doesn't cut it Tommy. You shouldn't have done it in the first place. Jude moving, and her getting out and dating, you can't blame her for that. The only person you need to blame is yourself."

"Jude?" Mason called.

"In my room," she replied.

"Hey, how was your date last night?"

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing you already read about it."

"Well yeah, but you know how the tabs are, I want to hear it from you."

"It was great. I had a really good time."

"Will there be a repeat tonight?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately no. He had to go out of town for awhile."

"Tough luck. Well I'm glad you had a good time, but I'm even more glad that you're not moping around the apartment pining for Tommy."

"Yeah, yeah. I think Riley is just what I need to rid Tommy from my life completely."

"Good. Well now that you've found your knight in shining armour, would ya maybe want to help me find mine?"

"If you're asking me to walk around Los Angeles to find you a gay guy, the answer is no."

"What? Why not?"   
Jude laughed. "Because I can't just pull the first gay guy I see off the street and ask him if he wants to date my gay cowboy friend. You have to go search for him."

"You always have to be such a downer."

"Sorry. Oh, did the phone company come and hook up the land line?"

"Oh yeah, they did this morning while you were still sleeping."

"Good. Well while you go out and find a date, I'm going to stay home and work on some songs. We go back to the lovely world of recording tomorrow."

"I'm ecstatic," he said sarcastically.

Mason left the apartment to roam around L.A. while Jude stayed back and looked for something she could make herself for lunch. She had found a package of macaroni and some mushrooms when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Jude, hey it's Kwest."

"Hey! How's it going?"

"It's good. You sound happy."

"I am Kwest. I know I've only been in L.A. for a few days, but I really like it here."

"Would liking it there have anything to do with a surfer guy named Riley?"

"Uh maybe. But even if he wasn't here, I'd still like it."

"Good. Jersey and I are planning to move down there in about two weeks."

"I can't wait until you guys get here. So what's everybody up to?"

"Jersey is looking on the internet for a job when we get to L.A., Sadie has been working a lot, and Tommy's been working on ripping that picture of you and Riley up into miniscule pieces."

"Well sounds like everything is pretty much normal. The second I move on with my life, Tommy decides to show that he gets jealous when I'm around other guys."

"Look, Jude don't worry about him. Worry about your music and adjusting to a new place."

"I know and I will."

"Good. Well I should be going. I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"Bye Kwest."


	18. Chapter 18

Late that night, Jude was watching a movie on her laptop when her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Jude, hey. I didn't think you would answer since it was so late."

Jude smiled. "Well I'm still awake. What's going on?"

"You mean besides my dysfunctional family driving me nuts?"

"Yeah, besides that."

"Not a whole lot."

Jude frowned as she heard the high pitched wail of an infant. "Riley, what was that?"

"That would be my niece Brenna."

"One more thing I now know about you," Jude joked.

"You'll know more soon enough. So, why exactly are you awake at two in the morning?"

"Well I couldn't sleep, so I started watching a movie, and then you called me. I guess I could have ignored your call."

"Well I'm glad you didn't. I'll be home day after tomorrow probably."

"Good. So what are you doing with your family?"

He sighed. "Jude, it's a long story. I promise I'll tell you eventually, but now isn't the right time."

"I shouldn't have brought it up," Jude said softly.

"It's okay, you're curious. Look, it's nothing really bad, it's just one of those things that I don't really like to talk about. I'm going to let you get some sleep though. Bye Jude."

"Bye."

Riley had returned from the trip to visit his mysterious family, and over the next few months they had grown closer and closer. People could count on the couple being in the tabloids at least every other day. They were the world's next supercouple and everyone fell in love with them. Kwest and Jersey had yet to make the big move to L.A., and Tommy had returned to work at G Major.

Tommy had never given up on Jude before, and he wasn't about to now. He thought about her everyday and her memory almost killed him at times. Some days, he could go a whole hour without thinking about her, and just as he was thinking he was going to get through this, some small reminder of Jude popped up to bite him in the ass.

Kwest and Jersey had planned to fly out to L.A. in a few days when Tommy had found the guitar he had given Jude on her birthday. He ended up trashing Studio B and Jersey persuaded Kwest to postpone the move for Tommy's sake.

"But Kwest, you guys promised you would be here this week. You've been putting it off for months already," Jude argued.

"Jude, I know. We'll try for next week, okay?"

"Whatever. Why do you guys keep letting Tommy ruin your plans?"

"I never said Tommy was the reason why we weren't coming."

"You don't have to say anything about it, I just know."

"He's my friend, Jude, and he's Jersey's brother. We can't just abandon him."

"He deserves to be abandoned," Jude yelled and hung up the phone.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Riley asked as he walked into the apartment.

Jude looked up and solemnly shook her head. "No, I just. It was just a phone call."

"Somehow I don't think that was 'just' a phone call, but I'll take your word for it." Riley walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "You're stressed."

She shrugged as Riley began rubbing her shoulders. "Maybe a little."

"Let's go surfing then."

Even though Jude had developed a fierce love for the sport, she knew paddling out right now was probably only going to hurt her more. "Maybe some other time."

"Something really has you wigged out doesn't it?" Concern was evident in Riley's voice.

"You could say that."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just one of those things that's bothering, but it shouldn't be."

"I'm guessing it has to do with that ex you left back in Canada that you never talk about," Riley said, sounding a bit irritated.

Jude spun around to face Riley. "You know nothing about that!"

"You're right, and I probably never will with the way you keep secrets."

"Oh I keep secrets? I know nothing about you!"

"Like I know much more about you! The few things I do know about your family and the life you had before you moved down here, all came from the tabloids!"

"I can't do this with you right now."

"Do what?"

"This! Fighting with you! I think you should go."

"What?"

Jude sighed. "I don't want to fight with you RIley! You know I like you a lot."

"Jude, I love you."

"But, but you just said you didn't know anything about me," she said timidly, all the angry feelings fading away.

"I know what I said, and I didn't mean it. Let's face it, we both have our ghosts. I don't need to know about the Jude of the past because I know the Jude that's right in front of me."

"Riley-"

"Shh," Riley said, gently holding his finger against her lips.

"Riley, you don't love me."

"Yes I do Jude. You're different than the other girls I've met."

"Riley, do you really know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do."

"No, you really don't. This me, it's not who you think I am."

"What are you tlaking about? What's the great big secret about you?"

Jude shook her head. "My big secret? I fell in love with my older, alcaholic, drug-addict producer, and he fell back too late."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Jude. Are you expecting me to hold that against you? Because I won't, and you should know that by now."

"You're just going to brush that off?"

Riley took hold of her hands and looked into her eyes. "Yes. You fell in love, it's not something you have control of."


	19. Chapter 19

Jude groaned. "There's so much more to it than that, Riley."

"I don't really care Jude. You worry way too much about the little things."

"This is far from a little thing!"

"Calm down, it's okay."

Jude looked away from him and stared out the window. She would admit that she liked Riley a lot, but there were still so many things left unsaid and unresolved between her and Tommy. She couldn't tell Riley that she still loved Tommy and that she might never be able to love him. So, instead she put on a brave smile and turned to face him. "I guess I am overreacting a bit."

"It's okay," he said. "Now that we have that under control, have any plans for Friday night?"

"I have to work and meet my new producer."

"What was wrong with the old one?"

"Good question."

"Well, do you want to grab a bit to eat tonight."

She nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Just give me awhile to get ready and then we can go. You can sit and watch tv or something, I mean if you want to."

"Yeah, sure. Go do whatever you girls do."

Jude shook her head and walked into her bedroom and began putting make-up on.

The night had been uneventful, but quiet and nice for Jude and Riley. They ate supper on the boardwalk and walked around on the beach. Towards midnight, Riley walked Jude back to the apartment.

"This was...nice," Jude said softly.

"Yeah," Riley simply agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Uh, no. Actually, I'm training tomorrow."

"Training?"

"I'm getting back into the pro-surfing circuit."

"Riley, that's great," Jude said with less enthusiasm than she meant.

"I can see you can't contain your excitement."

"No, Riley it's not that, I just, it wasn't what I was expecting to hear I guess."

"Well I didn't expect it to ever happen again either."

"I'm happy for you, I really am."

Riley softly kissed her lips and stepped away. "I better get going. I'll call you alright?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Night."

Jude sighed and walked into the dark apartment and leaned against the closed door. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and Mason was standing in front of her.

"Damn it Mason!" She screamed as she hit him.

Mason laughed and walked into the kitchen. "You should have seen your face."

"You scared the crap out of me! And it's not funny, especially not tonight."

"What's so special about tonight?"

"Riley's getting back into pro-surfing."

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"Because he'll be training and traveling and I'll never get to see him."

"Oh, could Jude Harrison possibly be falling in love with the surfer-dude next door?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well I see you're really not you're usual Miss Mary Sunshine tonight, so I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Wait, before you do, have you heard anything about the new producer?"

"What new producer?"   
"The one that the manager guy, whose name I forgot, told me we were getting."

"His name's Derick by the way, and no I never heard anything about a new producer."

Jude ran her fingers through her hair as a puzzled look masked her face.

"I'm sure it's nothing Jude. You and I have both went through the big producer changes all the time."

"I know, and it's not that, I just have a really bad feeling about it."

"You worry too much," Mason said as he went into his bedroom.

"Why does everyone tell me that," she muttered to herself.

On Friday Mason left for work early so Jude was forced to catch a cab. She hadn't talked to Riley in a few days, but he had sent her a text message telling her that he wanted to get together sometime that weekend.

Jude walked into the studio and saw Kwest and Jersey standing in the lobby.

"Kwest!" she yelled. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you too Jude."

Jude pulled away from Kwest and hugged Jersey. "It's so good to see you guys."

"It's good to see you too Jude," Jersey said.

"Yeah. You look good," Kwest said.

"Whoa, did someone die or something. You guys aren't very enthusiastic about being here."

"Well uh-" Kwest began.

"Hold that thought, I have to go meet my new producer. You can fill me in tonight back at the apartment."

Jude walked into her usual recording studio and saw a familiar shape and familiar brown hair. "No," she whispered."

The man turned around. "It's nice to see you Jude."


	20. Chapter 20

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" Jude asked, her voice quivering.

"I'm your new producer."

"No, no you're not. Darius wouldn't do that to me, and you know he heads this company."

"I convinced him to let me come down here, just for a trial period. Jude, look, I'm sorry."

"Stop Tommy, this, I can't do this right now," she said as she ran out of the studio. She ran past Jersey and Kwest, ignoring their calls for her to come back. She got into her car and drove to the beach where Riley said he was training. She saw him running up and down the coastline, listening to his ipod. By the time she reached Riley she was crying.

"Jude, what's wrong?" Riley asked, brushing her tears away with his hand.

"He's here, he's here in California."

"Whose here? Jude, what are you talking about?"

She gasped for air and looked straight at him. "Tommy, my producer, my ex, he's here."

"What, why?"

"He's my new producer," She said, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Jude, I, I'm really sorry."

"He can't be here. Not now."

Riley soothingly rubbed her back and eventually got her back to his apartment. He had her sitting on his couch while he was making tea for her. He brought the cup of warm liquid over to her and sat down beside her, Jude's body instantly molding to his.

"Everything's going to be okay Jude. I promise."

"Don't make that promise. Tommy's a trainwreck and whoever gets involved gets run over."

Riley sighed, already knowing that Tommy was going to cause problems, and he hadn't even met him yet.

"I should probably get you back home. I'm sure everyone will be looking for you."

Jude shook her head. "No. I don't want to see any of them. Kwest and Jersey knew he was going to come with them, and they didn't even warn me."

"I'm sure they wanted to Jude."

"Can I just stay here for the night?"

Riley was taken aback with her question.

"Jude, I don't know. I mean I want you to stay I really do, but don't you think everyone else will be worried?"

"Right now, I don't care."

"Then yeah you can stay," he said as he ruffled her hair, trying to coax a smile out of her.

She glanced up at him with a slight gleam in her eyes. "You're so funny," she said sarcastically.

"Oh I know," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

She leaned against him and soon they both fell asleep, Riley's arms draped around Jude.

The next morning Jude was awakened by the incessant ringing of not only her own phone, but Riley's as well. She groaned and nudged his shoulder.

"I hear it, I'm just choosing to ignore it," he moaned.

Jude laughed and sat up, grabbing her phone."Hello."

"It's Kwest."  
"What do you want?"

"Jude, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you."

"When? The two minutes that you had before I walked into the studio?"

"Jude, I'm sorry. Tommy wasn't supposed to come with us, he just did."

"I have a boyfriend Kwest, and I don't want Tommy screwing that up."

"He won't, he's changed."

Jude scoffed. "Tommy will never change, you and I both know that." Jude hung up on him and laid back on the couch, wishing this could all go away.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm guessing that was Kwest," Riley said, as he closed his own phone.

Jude sighed. "Yeah."

"Who was yours?"

"It was nothing," Riley said quickly.

Jude raised her eyebrows at him.

"It was just an invite to a surf competition in Hawaii, but you need me here."

"Riley..."

"What?"

"Go to Hawaii."

"But-"

"No, I'll be fine. As much as I want you to stay here, I can't ask you to give up something you love. It would be like you asking me not to sing anymore."

"If I do go, I won't leave for a couple of days yet," he said.

Jude nodded and slipped her shoes on. "I should probably get back to the apartment."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Riley asked her.

Jude hesitated at first, but finally nodded her head. "Yeah, actually I do."

The pair slowly made their way over to the apartment complex. When Jude opened the door, Mason, Jersey, and Kwest were all bombarding her with questions, while Tommy sat on the couch, glaring at Riley.

"Hello to all of you too," Jude said sarcastically.

Jersey hugged her and whispered, "I'm really sorry."

Jude nodded and back away from her. "Guys, this is Riley, Riley, this is...everyone I guess."

Kwest and Jersey introduced themselves to Riley while Tommy sat in the corner, acting like a pouting two-year-old.

"Jude, could I talk to you, privately?" Tommy asked her.

Jude glanced at Riley and he nodded. "Uh, yeah." She followed Tommy into the living room.

"What the hell is that?" Tommy demanded.

"That is my boyfriend," she said shortly, her temper beginning to flair.

"What happened to us?"

"There is no us Tommy, and there never really had been. How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Until you realize you're living a lie!"

"Maybe you should try living in reality!" Jude yelled.

Riley heard raised voices and quietly excused himself to go check on Jude and Tommy.

"You love me and you know it!"

Riley walked in just in time to see Jude's hand connect harshly with the side of Tommy's face. Anger was apparent in her face which told RIley he had to do something quick before Jude did something she'd regret. He grabbed Jude around her waist and carried her into her bedroom, leaving Tommy fuming.

"Put me down," she said.

"What happened out there?"

"Nothing, he's just being his usual arrogant self."

"Jud,e you look like you're going to start crying," Riley said, wrapping his hand lovingly around her neck.

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Jude, you can't let him get to you like this everytime you two talk."

"I try Riley, I really do. I moved thousands of miles away to get away from everything, including him."

"I hate to tell you this, but you can't run from your problems. I want you to try to work things out with Tommy while I'm gone. Just enough to where you can be civil to each other."

Jude laid her head on his broad shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, hoping he wouldn't end up losing her to this so-called "arrogant" man.


	22. Chapter 22

That night Kwest and Jersey stayed with Jude and Mason, while Riley went back to his own apartment, and Tommy stayed with a friend from his boy-band days.

Jude walked into her bedroom after taking her shower. She saw Jersey sitting on the bed, an odd look masking her face.

"What's going on?" Jude asked softly.

"He really has missed you."  
"I'm sure he did," Jude said absentmindedly as she began to brush her hair.

"He just wants another chance."

Jude turned around and looked at Jersey like she was crazy. "I already gave him more chances than he ever deserved and making those choices almost destroyed me!"

"He's changed."

"No, no he hasn't. Tom Quincy doesn't change."

"I know it seems that way."

"Seems that way? It is that way! He's done so many things to hurt me, things he's not even aware of. I know he's your brother, but I can't be with him. I'm happy with Riley?"

"Do you love him?"

"Do I love who?"

"Riley, do you love him more than you love Tommy?"

"We've barely been together for two months."

"You fell in love with Tommy quicker than that. I could tell ya know, when he would call me. He had this brightness in his voice, that small thing that told me he was happy, and at the time I didn't know why. Then I started seeing the magazine articles and the suspicions that he had a relationship with you, then I knew why he was so happy. He hasn't had that voice since you left."

"He lost that voice a hell of a long time ago, way before I left."

"You're avoiding the question, do you love Riley more than you love Tommy?"

"You can't compare the two, they are different people."

"It's a simple question, but maybe I should be asking this one instead, are you still in love with Tommy?"

"I'm still in love with the Tommy I used to know, the Tommy who had pride in his work and in himself. I never fell in love with this clone. This person he's become, I can't love him, and I can't be with him, not even if I want to."

"He would change so much if you would just give him a chance."

"I can't! I don't need to go through that again."

"You don't see what he's done for you, what he's sacrificed."

Jude glared at Jersey. "What has he sacrificed besides a couple thousand dollar plane ticket out here? I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"If you stay with Riley, I can promise you that you won't be happy."

Jude walked out of the room and grabbed her jacket off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Kwest asked her.

"I'm going to Riley's," she said shortly.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Jersey decided to tell me that if I chose to be with Riley instead of Tommy, I would never be happy."

"She doesn't like seeing her brother like this."

"Okay, fair enough, but do you like seeing me like this? Ask Mason if he likes seeing me torment myself over memories of what Tommy and I had. Look, I'm going to stay with Riley until you guys find an apartment."

"Jude, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. You both are my friends, but if this thing with Tommy keeps going, it's going to split us apart and I don't want you to have to choose sides."

"Before you go, were you happy when you moved here?"

"No, not right away, but then I met Riley and I was happy up until Tommy came out here."

"Jude, you only met him two months ago."

"What are you saying?"

"What do you know about him?"

"I know enough," she said, walking out the door.

Jude knocked impatiently on Riley's door and waited for him to answer it."

When Riley opened the door he nervously glanced back into the apartment and back at Jude.

"Hey, is it okay if I stay here for awhile?"

"Uh..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just-" Riley was interrupted by the harsh cries of an infant.

"Riley, what was that?"

He opened the door and Jude saw a tiny baby in a car seat, setting on the kitchen table. She watched as Riley carefully took the child out of the carseat and walked back to her.

" Meet Peyton...my daughter," Riley said quietly.

"Y-your daughter?" Jude asked, her face paling.

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"One you might have wanted to tell me awhile ago," Jude said. She could feel hot tears burning at the back of her eyes. She forced them away, she would not cry in front of him.

"I'm sorry Jude, I really am."

Jude stared at the baby which was cradled in her boyfriend's strong arms. Peyton didn't look more than three months old.

"H-how old is she?" She asked in a quiet, shaky voice.

"Two months."

"I can't do this right now," Jude said, leaving the apartment.

"Jude, wait," Riley pleaded, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Jude ran to her car and drove until she reached the studio. She quickly dug out her key card to get into the building and locked herself in. She sat down at the sound booth in one of the many recording booths and grabbed a guitar. Tears rolled down her cheeks while she sat frozen, the guitar held tightly in her hands. She hadn't heard the door open and didn't know anyone was there until she saw Tommy standing beside her. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing," she said softly, sniffing.

"You're crying."

"Just go away Tommy," she pleaded softly.

"Jude-"

"He has a daughter," Jude said, wiping her eyes.

"A what?"

"He has a baby."

"Girl, I'm sorry."

"She shook her head. "No you're not."

"Hey, look at me," he said softly.

"What?"

"You are first and foremost my friend right now, and I hate seeing you hurt."

Jude's body softened as the anger flooded away from her. Tears rushed down her face as she looked at Tommy's caring blue eyes.

Tommy brought her trembling body into his arms and soothingly rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest.


	23. Chapter 23

About an hour later Jude had fallen asleep on the couch in the lobby. Tommy grabbed a blanket from the storage room and carefully covered her up. He then heard his cell phone ringing in the booth. He ran and quickly answered it. "Hello."

"Tommy, it's Kwest. Do you know where Jude is? Riley and the rest of us are worried about her."

"I saw her at the studio," Tommy said, not giving away too muh information.

"Good, I'll let everyone know that."

Bye."

"Bye."

Tommy sat in the studio for almost three hours before Jude work up.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty."

"What time is it?"

"A little after midnight."

"You should go home instead of sitting here with me."

"Do you really think that there's somewhere else that I would rather be?"

"Tommy, don't."

"Jude, I'm sorry, not just for what I've done, but I'm sorry for everything that happened with Riley."

"You shouldn't be, it's not your fault," she said, sitting down on the floor.

Tommy leaned back in his chair and looked around the room, the silence overpowering both him and Jude.

"This is as good a time as any I guess," Jude said. "How have you been?"

Tommy shrugged. "I've been better. I've been clean since you left though."

Jude nodded. "That's great."

"Yeah, it is. Jude, did you miss me at all when you came here?"

Jude looked up at him, pain etched in her face. "Of course I did Tommy. That first week, I would wake up in the middle of the night, crying because I missed you, or at least the person you used to be."

Tommy knelt down in front of her and gently kissed her forehead.

Jude pushed him away. "Tommy, I can't do this with you."

"Jude, I'm still that person. I am still the guy you fell in love with."

Jude shook her head. "Maybe you are," she said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess wherever life takes me."

Jude drove back to her apartment, hoping that everyone would be asleep. She quietly unlocked the door and saw Riley standing by the couch.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Jude, just hear me out."

"How can you expect me to listen to you Riley? You have a baby, that you never even thought to tell me about."

"Let's go to your room."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to wake everyone up, and Peyton's in there sleeping."

Jude sighed. "Every part of me is telling me not to listen to you."

"Just follow me."

Jude walked into her bedroom, and turned on the light. The baby was sleeping in a carrier that was setting on the floor. She had to admit that little Peyton was pretty cute. She had fuzzy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Talk," She said softly as she stared at the baby.

"My ex-girlfriend and I, we were going to get engaged and then I got hurt at a surfing competition. I got completely worked over and I was laid up for a few months. She told me that she couldn't be with me anymore because the surfing was taking too much of my time, and it was too dangerous. About a month later, she called me and told me she was pregnant. I told her we couldn't get back together, but that I would help out as much as I could with the baby. When I left to go home, it was because she had just dropped Peyton off at my parents. She told them that she couldn't handle a baby at this point in her life and that she didn't want it. My parents have been watching her for the past few weeks until I could get a babysitter arranged and other things."

"So why didn't you tell me sooner, instead of me just finding out like this?"

"I don't know. I guess I knew you were going to leave when I told you."

"I was more hurt this way Riley."

"I know, I'm sorry and I screwed up. But Jude, I don't want to lose you."

Jude sighed and looked at Riley, who was now kneeling in front of her. "So what are you trying to say?"

"I still want to be with you, regardless of the fact that I'm a full-time father now. I'm not going to Hawaii, and I'm not going to surf pro anymore."

"That's your dream though Riley, you shouldn't have to give that up."

"Whose going to watch Peyton when I'm gone? I can't just take her with me."

"I will." As soon as Jude said it, her conscience kicked in. "What the hell am I talking about?" She thought to herself.

"I can't ask you to do that."

"Well you're not asking, I'm offering."

"Jude-"

"As much as I'm still mad at you for not telling me, I don't want to throw what we have away."

Riley smiled and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, Jude."

"You're welcome." She barely finished her sentence before Peyton started whimpering.

Riley picked her up expertly and rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"You're really good with her."

"Would you believe that I knew nothing about babies before my parents brought her to me?"

"No, not really."

Riley smiled down at the being he held. "Do you want to hold her?"

'Uh, sure," Jude said softly.  
Riley placed Peyton in Jude's arms and Jude held her close to her body.

"She's got your eyes," Jude said softly as she ran her finger across the baby's hand.

"She looks more like me than her mom, and I guess that's probably a good thing. Look, Jude as much as I would trust you with Peyton while I would be gone, I can't let you do it."

"Why not? Riley, surfing is your dream, and you're good at it. Why should you be deprived of your dream?"

"I'll think about it."

"Peyton and I would get along just fine by ourselves."

"I'm sure you would, but you didn't sign on to become a Mom."

"No, and I'm not saying I'm going to be, but I can help you out."

Riley nodded. "Just give me some time to think on it and maybe I'll go to a few competitions here and there."

Jude smiled and handed Peyton back to him.

"I should probably get back to my own apartment. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, probably. I have to go into the studio and work until about three, but I'll stop by on my way."

"Sounds good. Look, I'll let myself out the door, you get some rest," he said, kissing her softly.

"Good night."

"Night."

Jude laid back on her bed when she heard the door close. She couldn't believe how forgiving she had been with Riley especially after being with Tommy. She knew she probably reacted the way she did because she knew if she wasn't with Riley, she'd end up back with Tommy, and even though it seemed like he had changed, she wasn't sure he really had.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Jude was already hard at work by the time Tommy came in.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Good."

Tommy nodded, noticing her lack of conversation. "So, uh, what are you working on?"

"Just a song I started a few days ago."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah," she said, handing the notebook to him.

Tommy quickly skimmed the lyrics. "This isn't bad Jude, it's actually really good. Keep working on it. Maybe we can record it by the end of the week."

Jude simply nodded as he walked out of the room.

After work, Jude drove straight to RIley's. He had called after lunch and told her he was going to make them dinner and after Peyton fell asleep they could watch a movie.

She had avoided Tommy all day like the plauge. She wasn't as mad at him but she still didn't trust herself around him and she was beginning to wonder if she ever would.

By the time Jude walked into Riley's apartment, it was already 4:30.

"Hmm, what smells so good?"

"Hey. It's spaghettie."

"Yum. Where's Peyton?"

"She's laying in the playpen."

Jude walked over and picked the baby up and walked back over to Riley.

"Have you thought anymore about surfing?"

"Uh, yeah I have actually."

"And?"

"I've decided that I can fit in one or two competitions a month."

"That's great Riley. I'm really glad you decided to compete."

"Me too. But, about Peyton, I don't want you to feel obligated to take care of her just because you're my girlfriend. My parents could watch her too."

"I don't feel that way. I really think it would be good for me," Jude said, patting Peyton's back.

"I know a lot of people, and none of them think getting up at one-thirty in the morning is good for them."

Jude laughed and placed Peyton in her swing. "Maybe I'm just different."

"I know you are," he said. "You are really good with her, and I can tell that she's getting attached to you already."

"See, we'll be fine by ourselves."

"I know."

The next few days went by quickly with Jude at work, Riley training in the evenings while Jude watched Peyton, and Tommy and Jude acting like nothing had ever happened between the two of them.

Mason was sitting in the kitchen when Jude walked in on a Wednesday, holding Peyton and a diaper bag.  
"Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with the baby?"

"Riley left today for Hawaii, so Peyton is staying with us until Monday."

"Jude-"

"What?" Jude asked, laying Peyton down on the carpet in the living room.

"Don't you think you might be getting too attached."

"What do you mean?"

"Jude, that little girl has a Mom, and even though she's not here right now, what happens when she comes back into the picture and not only wants her daughter back, but her ex-boyfriend too."

"That won't happen."

"What happens if you and Riley would break up?"

"I know know. I'll figure it out if it ever happens."

Mason shook his head. "Have you ever though that maybe Tommy really has changed?"

"Oh, not you too! Everyone thinks that I should just beg Tommy to take me back. I've pretty much forgiven him Mason, don't push it."

"He thinks you broke up with Riley."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because you haven't told him otherwise."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't care as long as you're happy." Mason said defeatedly before he walked into his bedroom.

Around two in the morning Jude woke up to Peyton's crying. She groaned, picked her up, and held her close. Kwest and Jersey had moved out a few days earlier so she didn't have to worry about Peyton waking up anyone else besides her and Mason. She got up and walked around with the baby, pattying her back, trying to get her to stop crying, but everything she tried, failed.

Peyton finally fell asleep around 6:30, just in time for Jude to take a shower. She dragged through her morning routine and was finally driving to the studio by 8:15, with Petyon in tow.

She walked straight into the recording booth and saw Tommy.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Hey, good morning." Tommy turned around and saw Jude carrying a car-seat. "Uh, Jude is there something you want to tell me?"

"This is Peyton, Riley's daughter."

"I um, I thought you two had broken up."

"We talked everything out, and he told me what had happened with his ex, and we decided we could work it out."

"Oh," Tommy said, looking at the clock, knowing this was going to be a long day.

AN: Sorry if this seems totally far-fetched. I have this problem, when I drag stories out forever and a day, I end up losing the whole concept and just writing w/e. So lemme know what I can do to make it better and what-not! Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

The baby was relatively quiet all day, but her presence made Tommy uneasy. Peyton, no matter how small, how quiet, now represented everything he couldn't have.

When Jude took a break to feed Peyton her bottle, Tommy stole glances at her, daydreaming that she baby she was playing Mom with, was their own child.

"Tommy."

He quickly snapped out of his daydream and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No, of course not."

"You guys sure look like your getting a whole lot accommplished," Kwest said as he walked into the booth. "Whose little one?"

"Riley's."

Kwest raised an eyebrow at Tommy and Tommy quickly returned it with a don't ask look.

"Oh. She uh, she's cute."

"Yeah. I have her for the weekend until Riley gets back from Hawaii."

"Wow," Kwest said, looking for a reaction from Tommy. He saw him stare off in the direction of Jude with pained and dissapointed eyes. "Jude, why don't you take some time off while you're taking care of her?"

"I have to get something done though."

"Just go," Tommy said harshly, looking away from her.

Jude stared at him. "What?"

"Go home."

"You don't want me here?"

"Not when you're playing Mommy."

"Excuse me?"

Kwest silently slipped out of the room and left the two to do what they did best, argue.

"You bring you're boyfriend's daughter here with you, and expect me to be totally okay with that?"

"Why should you not be okay with that?"

"Jude, I don't want you here right now, and I really don't want that baby here right now, so just go."

Jude glared at him while she packed Peyton up and left G Major.

"Man, what was that?" Kwest asked when he came back into the studio.

"She's not getting anything done."

"Tommy-"

"What?" He yelled, standing up from his chair. "Am I supposed to be okay with that?" He pointed to the door.

"No, but what do you want her to do?"

"I want her to forgive me and tell me that she loves me."

"She's in a relationship."

"Yeah, with a surfer who has a kid and a past that's going to come back and bite him in the ass and she is going to get hurt in the process."

"Maybe that's what it's going to take to get her to forgive you."

"I don't know how much longer I can handle waiting for it to happen."

"Then go back to Canada, live your life until she comes out of this dream world where she thinks everything is perfect."

Jude was steaming by the time she got back to the apartment. She fumbled with her keys and when she finally got the door opened, she slammed it shut behind her, which caused Peyton to start crying, which triggered her own pent up tears. She set the baby carrier down and sat on the couch, tears pouring down her cheeks. She didn't even know the real reason why she was crying, all she knew was that she was in a strange city, in a strange apartment, and nothing seemed to be right in the world, or at least her world.

She was still in tears when the phone rang a few minutes later.

"H-hello."

"Jude, what's wrong?" Riley said in a worried voice.

"Nothing."

"Jude, I can tell you're crying and I can hear Peyton crying, what's going on?"

"I-I"

"Jude, listen to me, you have to calm down, breathe."

Jude gasped for air as Peyton's screams began to intensify in volume.

Riley could hear the panic in her voice and his own head spun with ideas to calm her down.

"Jude, c'mon, you're okay," he said, at a loss for words.

Jude was so worked up, she didn't hear the door open. Jersey rushed over to Peyton while Kwest took the phone from Jude and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Jude, are you there? Jude?"

"It's Kwest, I got her."

"Thank God. Where's Peyton?"

"Jersey has her. I'll call you back when things calm down a bit."

"Okay."

Kwest closed the phone and turned his attention to Jude. "Jude, what's wrong?"

"E-everything."

"What do you mean everything?"

"Tommy hates me. My life isn't supposed to be like this."

"Jude-"

"No, Kwest I should be in Canada, not here. Tommy shouldn't have left, we should be together," she cried, finally admitting to herself, that this thing she had with Riley, wasn't what she really, truly wanted.

"Shh, Jude everything will be alright."

It took Jersey almost an hour to calm Peyton down. After Jude had calmed down, Kwest called a frantic Riley.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Everything is okay now."

"What happened?"

"Jude's just really stressed."

"I knew I shouldn't have left Peyton."

"No, Riley, she's been great with Peyton, things at the studio are just a bit tense."

"Well, can I talk to her?"

"I really don't think that's such a good idea. I'll have her call you when she feels better or you can call tomorrow morning."

"Just take care of both of them for me."

"Of course. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later."

That night Jude slipped into a hot, rose-scented bubblebath. She couldn't even explain what had happened earlier when Kwest had asked her about her breakdown. She had feelings for Riley, but she knew in her heart that they would never be what her and Tommy could be.

At the same time that Jude was soaking in the tub, Riley hopped on the first flight from Hawaii and was in L.A. by the next night.

He knocked on the door to Jude's apartment, and waited patiently for her to open it.

As soon as she did, he hugged her tightly and looked around for Peyton.

"Kwest has her with him in the bedroom."

"Jude, we need to talk."

She looked down at the floor. "I uh, I knew that was coming."

"Come here," he said as he led her to the couch. "What happened?"

"Riley, I honestly don't even know. It was just a lot of things jumbled together ya know?"

"Jude, when you're watching Peyton, you can't let a lot of jumbled things freak you out."

"I know, I know that, I just, Riley, I really don't know what happened, and you can't expect me just to figure it out in a few hours."

"I'm going to take Peyton home, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah," Jude said as Riley went to get Peyton and her things. Within ten minutes he was gone.

"Jude, what happened?" Kwest asked her.

"Honestly? I'm not sure," she said, staring at the door.

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Jude went to work, and spent the evenings with Riley and Peyton. Over time she had begun to feel more and more towards Riley, and she hoped he felt the same.

The day she finished the last song that was to go on her album, she rushed over to Riley's. She opened the door and found him making out with an attractive blonde girl on the couch.

"Wh-what's this?" She said, willing herself not to cry.

"Jude!" Riley said, quickly getting up and putting his shirt on. "This is, uh, this is Krista, Peytons mother."

Jude nodded, tears beginning to cloud her vision. "I wish I could say it was nice to meet you," she said softly before turning around to leave.

"Jude, wait!" Riley yelled, following her out into the hallway.

"That, that wasn't what it looked like."

"It wasn't? It sure seemed like what it looked like."

"Jude, I love you."

"No, you are not allowed to tell me that after I just caught you cheating on me."

"Like you haven't cheated on me with Tommy."

Jude felt her hand connect with the side of Riley's face. "How dare you accuse me of that."

"Look me in the eye and tell me it's not true."

Jude stared him straight on. "It's not true."

She left to go to her own apartment. Mason had moved out a few weeks before, and now she was all alone. Alone to deal with the fact that she had nobody at the moment, nobody that was going to tell her everything would be okay.

She curled up on her couch, covered up with a blanket, and stared out the window. Later that evening, she heard the knocking on her door, but assumed it was Riley. "Go away."

"Jude, it's me," Tommy said as he opened the unlocked door.

"Oh, hi."

Tommy walked over to her and looked at her red rimmed eyes. "You've been crying."

Jude reached up to feel her cheeks, she hadn't even noticed she'd been crying. "I guess I have," she said with a pained smile.

"What happened?"

"I, uh, I caught Riley cheating on me with Peyton's mom."

"Jude, I'm sorry."

When Jude looked into his sincere blue eyes she lost it, tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked up at him. "I just, I want to go home and have everything go back to normal."

"Oh Jude," Tommy said, hugging her against his body.

"I don't want to be here. I should have never even came here."

"Shh, Jude, it'll be okay."

She pulled away from him. "No it won't. Jersey has Kwest, Sadie has her own boyfriend, Mason has his boyfriend, and I have nobody."  
"You have me."

"Tommy-"

"No, Jude, please listen to me. I know that at times I have treated you like crap. I know I've done wrong by you and I know I've screwed up, but I want a chance to make it better."

Jude looked at him, her eyes still misty. "Promise you won't hurt me?"

"I'll try Jude, I can't promise that because no matter what people always end up hurting each other, but I can promise that if I ever do hurt you, I'll do everything in my power to fix it and I won't run away from us again."

Jude nodded. "Then you have your chance.

Tommy took her in his arms again and kissed her softly, not demanding anything more than her love, which he knew he'd had since they met.

And that my friends...is the end. I know it was a bit rushed, but I had to finish it or who knows what we could have ended up having. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and read, and stuck with it for as long as it took me to finish it! Be on the lookout for my new season 3 story!


End file.
